The Scarlet Fields
by ValleySong
Summary: The countries of the world are all captured and 24 are forced to fight in the 100th annual Hunger Games. But how will the countries ruthlessly murder their own brothers, sisters, lovers and friends? Slaughter nations they had known since the beginning? And to what extent will their limits be pushed in order to survive this new and terrible war? T for violence, language and gore.
1. Taken

**Hey guys hope you enjoy the first chapter! Just wanted you to know that I am not a native English speaker so if my grammar is kinda choppy and some commas are not placed correctly. I am sorry. I did my best. :) and I do not own The Hunger Games or Hetalia just the story.**

Italy woke up, earlier than usual, sprawled across his unconscious best friend. Tired and sore from yesterday's training, he glanced over at the clock. The clock read 4:15; much too early, even for Germany, to be awake. Italy sighed and laid his head back onto Ludwig's chest, listening to his strong and rhythmic heartbeat. It soothed him and he might have fallen asleep if he weren't so restless.

After a few minutes Italy's eyes reopened and he turned his head back towards the clock, half expecting to see a new and more favorable time displayed on its shiny surface, praying that the time had flown by; but it hadn't; only five minutes had passed. He had about an hour until his day was supposed to begin, but Italy couldn't wait that long.

He slowly lifted himself off of the German trying not to wake him, but that morning he was dead to the world; the only sign of life being his healthy heartbeat and the slow and steady rise and fall of his chest. Italy studied his friend then; his sharp jaw line, perfect creamy colored skin, long blonde eyelashes, and his light blonde hair that reached just past his brown eyebrows, messy from a night of deep, undisturbed sleep. Italy was always surprised by how young Germany looked when his hair wasn't slicked back, and his seemingly permanent grimace was no longer plastered on his face, although they were both physically only 20 years old. Now his face looked peaceful, his lips slightly parted, and his eyes relaxed. Italy couldn't help but admire him.

Italy hopped quietly out of bed and started down the stairs, thinking about the world meeting they were supposed to attend that day. When he reached the kitchen he immediately started to boil water for pasta. He hummed his favorite song, and twirled his curl with his finger as he waited. Once the pasta was in the pot, he walked over to the living room and sat down on one of Germany's expensive reclining chairs, letting his body sink into the luxurious material.

He was about to check on the food when he heard a small gasping sound coming from the corner of the room, close to the hallway that led to more bedrooms. Italy stiffened at the sound, terrified that Germany wasn't there to check it out for him. Since Italy was already using the light from the kitchen to cook, he hadn't bothered to turn on the living room light. The corner of the room he was about to enter was dark and menacing, and he was terrified of whatever may be lurking in its depths. Shaking, he was about to call for Germany when he remembered how peaceful he looked in his slumber and decided to do it alone.

After composing himself he got up and every so slowly made his way towards the source of the noise. As he rounded the large sofa, his eyes focused on a large figure slumped in the corner. He squeaked and instantly ran behind the couch for safety although nothing pursued him. Chills ran up and down his spine as he tried to plan his next move. He turned his head and saw the light switch on the wall next to him. He was relieved. Everything seems less scary without the light on, he thought to himself. He quickly and silently flipped the light switch and made a second trip around the sofa, full of false bravery

As he made his way back he found a gruesome sight. It was not one figure but two; Austria lay unconscious against the wall and Prussia was sprawled facedown across his legs with his arms outstretched. Italy may have found this amusing on certain occasions; if they had gotten drunk and didn't make it to their assigned bedrooms, if they were playing a prank on someone, (anything really) but then Italy saw the blood. It was not a little blood, but enough to create a dark crimson pool around the nations.

Italy was frozen in place, staring in horror at the bloody heap; he prayed that it was a dream but just ended up standing there in shock. After a few moments in this incoherent state, he saw something move and realized that Prussia was still conscious; another gasp escaped his pale lips as he noticed Italy standing before him.

"I….Ita…" he breathed helplessly, grunting in pain at his wounds.

Italy quickly kneeled down and gently grasped the albino's face between his hands. He met Prussia's ruby gaze and, unable to say a word, just stuttered and gasped at the sight of the fallen knight. Tears spilled down his cheeks, and he began to sob at which point Prussia eyes grew wide and his right hand slowly moved towards Italy. He stuck out his index finger as if pointing at the young Italian, but Italy noticed that Prussia's eyes were focused on something behind him.

"Ita...ly…run." Was all Prussia could manage.

Italy turned around and found himself face to face with a gun.

"Germany!"

Germany bolted up out of bed.

"Was!" he spat as he observed his surroundings. He was relieved when he met his own shockingly blue gaze from the mirror on the wall opposite of his bed. He had a long night with Prussia at the bar and pressed his hand against his forehead feeling the throbbing pain of his hangover. He looked down at himself and realized he was still dressed in his green cargo pants and combat boots. The rest of his uniform was lying next to him on the pillow where Italy _should _have been sleeping.

"Italy" he growled and looked at the clock. It read 4:33. He became enraged! He woke up at 5:30 every morning. No sooner, no later.

What could he possibly be doing at 4:30 in the morning anyway!He thought to himself before putting on his jacket, ready to put the pathetic country in a headlock. What kind of trouble is he getting himself into now? Before he could begin to zip up his coat and slick back his hair he heard it again.

"Germa—"this time his scream was cut off with a sharp gasp and Germany tensed. He knew what was happening, having been in this situation multiple times in the past and imagined America or Britain holding his Italian captive. Angered by the thought, he grabbed the gun from underneath his pillow and sprinted down the stairs.

"Italy!" Germany yelled as he made it down the stairs and into the kitchen. The pasta was bubbling over and he quickly turned the stove off before searching the room with his icy gaze. He saw nothing out of the ordinary and silently and stealthily made his way to the living room. He became worried. As much as Italy annoyed him, he truly cared for him. He couldn't bear to see him get hurt.

As he made his way around the living room something caught his eye. A small hand, dripping scarlet, hung out from behind the couch.

"Ger...man...y," came a weak gasp as the fingers twitched slightly.

"Italy!" Germany screamed as he sprinted over to aid Feliciano.

Germany felt a sharp stab of pain pierce his spine and he gasped, whirling around to meet the intruder. Before he could even make out the figure, he felt another wave of pain hit his stomach.

He reached down and felt his stomach, feeling something stuck in his skin; a dart maybe. However before he could pull it out, he heard the click of a trigger and sidestepped to the wall in order to avoid another hit. His hands came away covered with blood as he raised his weapon, making out a small figure backed in the darkest corner of the room. He pointed his gun in the direction of the assailant, but before he could pull his own trigger he was suddenly overcome by nausea. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground with a thud. He moaned with pain and thought of who could possibly be so powerful. No one in history had ever taken him down this easily, and for once in his life he was truly terrified that he wouldn't wake up. Pain radiated throughout his body and he clutched his stomach, hoping the pain would end. After a few minutes of torture, he slowly sunk into oblivion.

**Hope you liked the first chapter ^^ Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Was(German) = What**


	2. Blood and Tears

**2****nd**** chapter! Warning there is a little GerIta but it doesn't mean the whole story revolves around them. Enjoy!**

All the nations stood in around a small stage, terrified and bloody, but curious as to why they were kidnapped in such a violent manner. They were free to move around and they automatically formed small groups. Generally the countries stood with their families, and close neighbors, discussing their plans to escape, although none were successful. The kidnappers, who became known as peacekeepers, watched their every move and crushed any small rebellions that broke out among the crowd.

Germany, Prussia, Russia, and America were bound to a small wooden bench after brutally attacking one of the peacekeepers, Switzerland, Hungary, and Spain were alienated from the others when they tried to start a large rebellion, and the Italian brothers were under close watch after attempting to run away.

"I don't understand why everyone can't just work together. If everyone teamed up we could take them down easily!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Ja. It is the logical thing to do, but that's not how we work, is it" Germany hissed.

"This better be important!" America interjected. "I'm covered in blood, I'm starving, I'm cold, and this rope is hurting my hands!"

"Would you stop complaining?!" Germany snapped "It's bad enough I have to sit next to you, let alone deal with your childish behavior!"

"Chill out bro! I'm just venting!" Americas face grew frustrated.

"Well vent later! We have more pressing matters. And… and I'm not your bro!" Germany yelled.

Before America could respond, Russia broke up the argument by kicking him in the leg.

"Ouch! That hurt man!" America whined.

"Shh look. Someone's walking on stage." Russia said roughly getting the attention of a few other nations.

The countries grew silent as the young women walked on stage. In her hands were two small crystal bowls filled with small pieces of paper. She stopped at the front of the platform and set the bowls down next to a large golden podium.

"Hello nations" she smiled down upon the bloody, angered countries. "You all have been brought here today for a special purpose. Twenty-four of you will be sent to the most powerful nation, Panem, to play in the 100th annual Hunger Games where you will fight to the death in a large arena. One will have the chance to become our victor and return to their home a celebrity. The others will have had the opportunity to sacrifice their lives for our cause."

Her smile didn't even waver when she said 'sacrifice'. That scared Italy more than anything. She described the murder of 24 innocent people like it was entertaining; merely a game. He gasped along with the entire world when the words came out of her mouth. He quickly walked over where the Germans were sitting. Their hands had been untied and they were glaring at the women in hatred. He tried to hold Germany's hand, but Ludwig just moved his hand away in irritation. Italy sighed and then, in silence, he watched her pick up the bowl.

"Ladies first!" she laughed.

No one moved. Everyone seemed frozen as she began to draw the names. Italy knew these countries were most likely never coming home and there was nothing he could do about it. The peacekeepers were too powerful. All he could do was watch in horror.

"Wy" she announced to the crowd. "Come up on the stage." The nations saw a small girl step on to the platform. Tears were running down her cheeks as she stood alone.

"Belarus, Lichtenstein" she called and the two girls made their way to the stage. The crowd was completely silent except for Switzerland who Italy heard sobbing in the back of the crowd.

Belarus smiled slyly as she walked up on stage. She flashed a grin at her brother, Russia, who gave her a solemn nod, but Italy saw that a tear was running down his cheek.

The rest were called up one by one, "Hungary, Belgium, Seychelles, Ukraine, Monaco, Taiwan, Vietnam, and New Zealand. Each walked slowly to the stage and Italy began to cry. He knew that, most likely, none of them were coming home. They would be slaughtered mercilessly and their deaths would be the source of entertainment for the people of Panem. The women held their heads up but even though they looked confident, Feliciano knew better.

The men were practically emotionless. Prussia and Austria both flinched in pain as Hungary made her way on stage, but neither one could find the words to say anything. Russia was trying to compose himself although his violet eyes were still filled with tears. Italy saw the Asian nations hug each other and cry over their sister, but everyone else just stood there. The women smiled again at the crowd.

"Give a round of applause for the brave female contestants!" she shouted, but no one clapped. After a few seconds, she cleared her throat and continued. "Now for the male contestants!

All of the nations tensed and looked around calculating their chance of being picked. Italy tried to hug his best friend, but Germany just pushed him away again focusing on the stage, where the announcer was mixing the names around with her hand. She pulled one out quickly and read it aloud.

"England!" the older nation stood and Italy saw his little brother cry out! He walked up to the stage stiffly and his eyes were wide, staring at nothingness. "Austria! America!" Canada squeaked but no one heard him. Hungary gasped in pain as she saw her ex walk up on stage. She may not still be married to him, but she still cared for him. "Canada!" everyone looked around searching for him except for America who watched in horror as his own brother stepped next to him on stage.

Italy stood there watching everyone lose their loved ones. The pain that radiated through the audience was almost unbearable. Russia, Greece and Japan were called next and they quietly took their place on stage.

Italy's name was called after Japan. He was greeted by the deafening silence of the crowd. He turned around and faced Germany, but Ludwig just stared at Italy, wide-eyed. Tears began to form in Italy's eyes and he turned quickly away feeling more alone than ever. He began his slow and torturous walk to the stage, but before he could make it even a few steps, someone grabbed his arm and yanked him back. He screamed in surprise and in one quick motion was flipped to face Germany.

He was a mess.

"Italy!" he whispered. "Nein, they couldn't possibly have called your name. It was someone else. Right? Right?!" Blood dripped down his face and Italy realized the powerful country was crying; Italy had never seen him cry before. The tears mixed with the dried blood on his face, making red streaks down his cheeks.

Germany noticed that Italy was shivering and he quickly slid of his coat and put it onto his dear friend before pulling him close. They stood there in each other's arms; Ludwig brushed his fingers through Feliciano's hair while he sobbed softly on the German's shoulder. Nothing felt better to him then having Italy in his arms, safe. But the moment couldn't last forever and sooner than expected it ended with Prussia,

"Bruder" he said with concern. Germany heard footsteps coming up from behind him. In a motion too quick to comprehend, he whipped around and his hand seized the peacekeepers throat. His unnaturally blue eyes pierced through his enemy as he gasped for air. He was ready to suffocate the man when he heard Italy gasp. Turning around, he saw another peacekeeper dragging Italy away and yet another coming towards him.

"Nein!Italy!" He threw his adversary to the ground and launched himself at the Italian, easily taking the other man down with one swift kick to the knee. He crouched protectively over Italy ready to take out anyone to save his Feliciano but the peacekeepers overpowered him.

It took five to pull him away and pin him on the ground; the whole time Germany was yelling at Italy. Italy walked to the stage alone. He was sobbing loudly and whimpering Germany's name. The crowd began to break down from the touching scene, but before anything happened, the announcer cleared her throat. "The next tributes are France and China and Finland." After they were on stage the woman felt around in the bowl for the next two which she called out loudly.

"Germany and Prussia, please take your place on the stage as the final contestants of the Hunger Games!"

Everyone's eyes went to Germany who was being restrained by the guards. They let him go and he pushed them off angerly, his eyes flashing accross the stage meeting everyones eyes. Prussia walked over and gripped his big brother's hand as they walked through the crowd; His red eyes were gleaming and his mouth was turning up in a fake grin. Germany knew he was terrified but Gilbert kept calm and collected while walking with his brother up to the platform. They didn't speak as they met the eyes of all the other nations; many nodded in respect and the others shook their heads in disbelief.

As soon they made it onto the stage, Germany ran to Italy. He pressed their foreheads together and his cold blue eyes met Italy's warm amber ones. They were both still crying.

"We are going to make it through this. You hear me?!" He breathed.

Italy nodded in response and Germany pulled him close.

**Men: **

**England**

**Austria **

**America **

**Canada **

**Russia **

**Greece **

**Japan **

**Italy **

**France**

**China **

**Finland **

**Germany **

**Prussia**

**Women:**

**Wy**

**Belarus**

**Lichtenstein **

**Hungary**

**Belgium**

**Ukraine**

**Monaco**

**Vietnam**

**New Zealand**

**Taiwan**

**Seychelles**

**There are 13 male tributes because there are only 11 women tributes and I wanted to have 24 total. XD sorry If that confused you!**

**Br****u****der- Brother**


	3. Human Weakness

**Here is chapter three. I hope you like it. :)**

The blood stained, and traumatized countries were torn from their families and friends without saying goodbye. A small army of peacekeepers led them to a small path, in which they were ordered to follow. At that point, no one cared to ask where the path led; everyone was still caught up in their own thoughts. In fact, the entire walk was relatively silent. Even the more talkative countries, America, Italy and Prussia, were mute.

Italy felt dizzy as he clung on to Germany; the white flag he seemed to have pulled out of thin air had turned a dark brown from all the blood spilt that morning. After a few minutes of dragging the Italian around, Germany gave up and carried him for the remainder of the walk. Italy wondered what could possibly have been in those darts.

The darts caused major blood loss… and something else. Italy felt different; odd even after the damage they had caused. He turned to Ludwig and saw that the tall blonde was suffering from the same illness. He stared straight ahead, but Italy saw fear in the German's eyes, which was a rare sight. He looked over and saw the other countries were being affected; their steps weren't as steady, and England and Lichtenstein were both stumbling every few seconds.

They barely made it to their destination before the dizziness completely took over. Germany was the first to go down; he fell to his knees still clutching Feliciano in his arms. Italy could help but feel guilty after making Germany carry him all that way. Prussia and America soon collapsed in a heap after both trying to use the other for support.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" Italy heard England cry, before he too sunk to the ground.

"You are all mortal" the announcer smirked as she stepped over the nations. "The darts were specially manufactured in the capital to make even the strongest of people, vulnerable; killable. It took a few hours to set in, but now you all are human."

Italy's blood ran cold. He instantly began to sob, clinging tightly on to Germany, who winced in pain at Italy's grasp. The other countries gasped, but they were too weak to fight. Belarus snarled and tried with all her might to get up and kill the woman, but she couldn't even muster up the energy to stand.

"You will feel stronger in a few minutes," The women said. "When you are all able to walk, the peacekeepers will escort you all to the train, where you will clean up and get some rest. Take this list." She handed a small piece of paper to Austria. "On it you will find your roommate for the night. There will be no fighting, and everyone will mind their matters." She trudged off and left the nations to recover.

They were a mess. Half of the countries were in tears and the rest were in shock. It took 20 minutes for all of the countries to regain their balance and even then they could barely stand. Italy tried to walk on his own but tripped and fell into America, who was easily knocked to the ground along with the Italian.

Germany of all people was the last to stand. Even after 30 minutes he needed support from Prussia and Austria in order to stay off of the ground. Italy didn't know why, until Germany admitted to the others that he was shot multiple times. Now Italy was forced to walk on his own; he was afraid to ask Germany for help. He used his white flag as a small walking stick and used all of his strength to move forward.

Italy didn't know how to react to this new humanity. Tears littered his face and every few seconds he was forced to wipe them away. He was crushed, but at the same time filled with curiosity. He could now die. How is that possible? He has been alive for so long, but to think that it could all be taken away, with a single bullet at that; it filled him with sorrow at the very thought. And he was weak. The others could kill him easily. Why would they even hesitate to kill him with their own lives at risk?

_Germany would never kill me_, Italy thought. _I will stay with him. He will protect me_. This filled him with confidence as the group was led to the train.

The train was large and silver, with 15 large cars and many windows. They all somehow managed to get up the stairs and safely onto the second car where they were allowed to sit on the large velvet couch that was pushed against the wall. They were relieved to see that the peacekeepers didn't follow them in; they were alone at last.

"How is this possible?" China said as he put his hair up in a ponytail.

"I don't know but whatever this is, it can't be good," Hungary replied as she sat on Austria's lap gaining the attention of the jealous Prussia.

"The awesome Prussia cannot be a mere mortal!" Prussia hissed. "This has to be a joke! We can't die! We are countries for God's sake!"

"What is going to happen to us? Are we going to die?" Wy sniffled as she clung onto Germany's leg who rubbed his fingers through her hair trying to comfort the child, although he was never very good at such things.

"We have to fight," he whispered down to the little nation. "It is possible that we could die."

"Germany!" England snapped. "Are you kidding me?! She is a child!" He stormed over and grabbed Wy by the arm and dragged her back to his seat. "We will be fine," he said soothingly, but he continued to glare at the German.

"Let's get some rest and then make a plan, da?" Russia intervened before the two countries could start fighting.

Everyone agreed and Austria read the room arrangements. No one was really happy with their roommates, but they had bigger things to worry about. Once everyone was assigned a room Austria announced that according to the paper, dinner was at 6 O'clock sharp and anyone was welcome to car number three if they were hungry before then.

"Well I'll be in car three then," America said before taking off through the door. The others followed.

Everyone, except America, found their way through the train and into their rooms. Italy was paired with France, who insisted they take a shower together to conserve water; Italy refused and sat on the bed waiting for his turn. Once he was nice and clean he came out to see that France had passed out on their large bed. Italy sighed; he did not feel awkward that they had to share a bed, but he was so used to sneaking into Germany's house every night this felt strange. He pulled the covers over France and snuck out of his car in search of Germany.

Italy noticed that almost everyone was asleep as he passed quietly from room to room. Italy too should be asleep, but he wanted to find Germany's room to help create a sense of normality. He found Germany in car 4 sleeping on his large bed. As Italy walked closer he saw Prussia curled next to him; Germany had his arm around him lovingly and Italy was glad that Germany had a brother who cared about him. He snuck around on the other side of the bed but that too was occupied. Austria was also scrunched against Germany's back, lightly snoring. Italy was confused to why Germany had two other people in his bed, but Germany didn't look uncomfortable as he usually did when his bed was overly crowded. He was too exhausted to care.

Italy decided that the bed was large enough to squeeze in next to Prussia. He got in bed and pulled the covers up to his face; One of Prussia's scarlet eyes opened and when he saw Italy he smiled warmly before quickly falling back asleep. Everything was quiet. So many terrible thoughts were running through his head as he found it difficult to sleep. Was he going to die? He could die at any moment and there was nothing he could do about it. He slowly fell into a long and torturous nightmare.

He awoke at around five O'clock, having an hour before dinner. His amber eyes opened and met yet again the ruby gaze of Prussia who was still lounging comfortably next to his brother. He smiled when he saw Italy.

"Guten Abend," he said kindly before yawning and stretching out his arms. Germany instantly put his hand on Prussia's head and rubbed it gently; Prussia seemed satisfied and he reached up and messed up Ludwig's hair.

"Hmm what time is it?" Italy heard Austria groan from the other side of the bed. He saw Austria sit up and he instantly spotted both Feliciano and Gilbert. "When did they get here!?" He said in surprise.

"I was supposed to be with Russia" Prussia said. "RUSSIA! Did you think I was going to sleep in the same bed with him Austria? On the way to our room he kept threatening to take the P out of my name! And to think soon we will have to kill each other. I am actually anticipating _that_ kill!"

"Preußen..." Germany snarled.

Italy sighed as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. "Do we really have to kill people? Why can't we all just get together and eat pasta? We can all have a giant sleepover and tell stories and have fun!"

"Because I live in the real world!" Prussia snapped, sitting up. "… and if you think when the time comes you all will sit around and watch each other die then you're wrong! You will all end up killing like everyone else and you guys have to face it!" He flung out of the bed and stormed towards the door. "I will see you at dinner then," he gazed across the room at the three shocked countries still in the bed before slamming the door.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Austria said.

Germany just sighed "He is scared, and I don't blame him."

Italy felt guilty but he kept in his emotions and laid in bed clutching Germany, who was busy writing stuff down on a notebook he found on the nightstand. At 6'oclock the other countries began to pass through their room and into car three where there was a large table full of food. As soon as the bed was made and they were dressed, they too made their way to dinner.

Italy found all the food he could think of spread across the table, even pasta. He was delighted, but other than the delicacies laid out for them, the room was quite dead. No one argued or even talked; they ate their fill and made their way back to their rooms, except for Prussia who sat alone and fiddled with his utensils.

When Italy got back to his room he set a small bowl of pasta and wurst on the table just in case any of them were to get hungry. He noticed a small note written in perfect cursive.

** Tomorrow we will reach Panem. Make sure you are awake and presentable by eight o'clock sharp. There will be breakfast at seven.**

He showed Germany who only nodded and returned to his writing. Austria began to play soothing music on his violin which seemed to have appeared out of thin air. Italy had nothing else to do but sleep, and so he lay down on the bed and snuggled up against Germany's side. Germany didn't fight him and only pulled the covers up so the Italian wouldn't get cold. A few minutes later there was a small tap on the door and Prussia trudged in, his head bowed down in shame.

"I'm sorry for my behavior. West, may I please stay with you guys?" He whispered.

Germany nodded and the four were together once again. Prussia slid in next to Italy and they all prepared for bed and for the morning that awaited them.

"Oh and bruder," Germany said before he fell asleep.

"Ja, Deutschland?"

"The only country I intend on killing is that Goddamn Panem."

**Guten Abend : Good Evening**

**Preu****ßen(Preussen)****/Deutschland: Prussia/Germany**


	4. The City Of Panem

**Hay, so I hope you have like it so far :D I am trying to get through the beginning ASAP, so I am going through everything rather quickly. I hope you understand that I am doing this so you readers don't get too bored before the games begin :) Enjoy!**

Germany woke the others up at seven o'clock sharp and ordered everyone to get ready. Italy saw that he was nervous, and nervousness only made Germany crueler. The four countries quickly got dressed in clothes provided for them, and once ready they ate a quick breakfast. They were the first ones up and they ate only food Germany approved of.

"We don't know what we will face out there today," he barked. "But we must be ready for anything."

One by one the other countries shuffled in and began eating. They seemed a little more refreshed and actually talked to each other normally considering the circumstances. Italy looked out of the window and saw large fields filled with flowers. He sighed; he longed to be out there among the flowers, and not in this mess. The other countries seemed to feel the same way as they stared at the flowing grass. Italy's thoughts were interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Will be arriving in Panem in only a few minutes!" The women squealed. "You all will love it there. It is a fascinating place."

All of a sudden the train went dark. "Ah we are entering the tunnel now. Everyone get to a window we will be arriving in only about a minute."

The countries did what they were told and the tunnel ended, flooding the train with sunlight. It was a marvelous sight. Buildings and roads that were grand and pleasing to the eye, a giant glittering lake that reflected the large green forest that lay at the cities edge, and people; so many people dressed in ridiculous costumes and covered in bright vibrant colors from head to toe. Some people were altered in such a way that they could barely be called human. They all stuck out and walked through the train station waving and yelling at the train as it passed.

"Wow" Finland gasped.

"It's like Italy on crack!" America groaned which caused half of the group to start giggling.

"Yes, and once you all get off this train you will be escorted to your own personal stylists who will make you all look gorgeous for tonight. Tonight you will be shown off to the world! Over the next three days you will all train with weapons and other things. You will be given a score from one to twelve based on performance. After that you will all be thrown into the arena into the heat of battle! Isn't it exciting!?"

No one replied. Seconds later the door of the train was open and they were all, as promised, taken to a large building where their stylists waited.

"So…" Italy said after his body was to the stylists standards. "You want me to look like a chef?" He tugged on his costume and even the Italian was uncomfortable.

"Well yes it is only logical that you are a chef since your country is so well known for its cuisine."

"Uh huh okay then" Italy said as he was taken away yet again to a large open space lined with horses and chariots. He was led to his own chariot which looked like a giant bowl; he smiled. He immediately thought of pasta. France was already standing in it, his outfit a little more risqué than Italy's.

"I guess since we are both culinary geniuses they put us together," he said and winked at Feliciano. He only sighed and looked around him at the other countries. Everyone was wearing a costume of some sort.

"Don't worry," France sighed. "Everyone looks just as pathetic as us, except for those delicious Germans in those gorgeous gladiator outfits. Look at them. So handsome."

Italy turned to see both Germany and Prussia in the chariot behind his; Germany looked as uncomfortable as ever as he tugged at his rather short uniform while Prussia laughed. It filled Italy with a sense of security and he felt confident that he would make it through tonight. He didn't know why he felt this way with Germany around. Friendship? Love? Italy didn't know, but he was grateful that he was in his life.

Just then the horses began to walk forward towards an opening where the screaming of excited citizens could be heard. Italy prepared for the worst as they entered a large crowd of people. France gripped Italy's arm and motion for him to follow his movements. He started blowing kisses at the crowd and Italy began doing the same. The crowd went crazy and begged for more; they continued to flirt with the audience until the chariot stopped and they were allowed to get off.

Everyone was filled with excitement, except Germany who just looked pissed off. They were all led to a large table where dinner was served and everyone could talk about their own experiences on the chariots. The women all sat on one side of the table chattering and gossiping about the glorious city along with Italy who managed to squeeze himself in between Vietnam and New Zealand who only giggled and laughed at the cute little Italian.

Everyone ate as much as they could except for Austria, Germany and Japan who just sat and watched the others without even touching their plates.

"Did you see me?!" Prussia exclaimed. "I was as awesome as ever! The people love me!"

"But they love my cute face, da?" Russia smiled and Prussia went silent.

"This reminds me of Christmas!" Finland said happily before diving into a long and rather entertaining Folk tale.

Austria leaned over and whispered into England's ear "this is sickening. Everyone seems happy about this. They seem to forget that we are all being lined up for slaughter."

"Yes" England replied as his emerald eyes glanced at the other countries who were laughing and talking like nothing had happened. "But this is what they want isn't it? The people in charge of all of this I mean."

"Ja, but we need to do something about this." Austria hissed. "We have to try and fight back."

"How? They are too strong. They will overpower us easily. Let's just play along for now and see what happens."

Austria nodded and focused his attention back on the group who was still involved in Finland's story.

When dinner was over the countries were sent to their rooms which were located on whatever cart number they had on the train. Italy didn't even bother to go to his designated floor and immediately went to the fourth floor along with Germany, Prussia and Austria. He and Prussia continued to chat about the nights events while Germany and Austria both took showers and prepared their beds. There were two beds in this room since it was large and extravagant; with its own dining table and two separate bedrooms.

Prussia ended up rooming with Austria who was all too happy to share his bed. Even after Germany and Italy went into their room, they could still hear the two bickering. Italy laid his head on Germany's chest and sighed.

"Wasn't tonight exciting! All the costumes, the food, the women! It was magnifico!"

"Ja…" was all Germany said as he stared at the ceiling.

After a few minutes they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Tested

Italy looked at the weapons carefully; swords, axes, maces, bows, they all looked the same to him. They looked like death. He decided he would try and follow Germany around for the whole day of training not because he wanted to, but since Ludwig was the only one he fully trusted. They walked up to the large array of weapons and the tall blonde sighed.

"What's wrong?" Italy asked.

"I haven't used any of these weapons since guns were invented," Germany admitted. "I don't think I will be very good with any of them." Italy felt a little better that he wasn't the only one lost at the beginning of training, until Prussia stepped in that is.

"Only one way to find out!" Prussia shouted as he swung a large sword at the unarmed German. Italy shrieked and everything was a blur. Before the sword met his throat Ludwig blocked it with his own sword that he somehow managed to grab from the table. "You see?" The young albino grinned. "It's purely instinctual." Italy saw something change in Germany's eyes.

"You arschloch!" Germany screeched in rage. "What the hell were you thinking!?" Italy saw excitement in his expression.

Did Germany like that? Italy thought. Does he like fighting?

"I was thinking that you looked pathetic standing there and you needed a little motivation. And I am your big bruder! I know you more about you than you think," Prussia grinned. "Come on let's try out the other weapons.

Germany nodded and they set off to test all of the weapons, dragging Italy along with them.

"You hold the knife like this," Germany whispered in Italy's ear. He took Italy's hand and adjusted it until the handle fit perfectly in his fingers. "Now all you have to do is aim at your target…" he slowly turned Italy's body until it was facing one of the many dummies laid out across the room. "… and then flick your wrist," Germany guided his arm as it shot forward and Italy flicked his wrist like he was told. The knife sunk in to the dummies stomach and Germany grunted in approval. "Well it's a start," he said as he let go of the Italian's arm and picked up a few more knives from the table. He tossed them all with incredible speed and dexterity and when Italy looked, all the knives were imbedded in the figure's heart. "Just make sure when you flick your wrist, you don't throw it downwards," Germany said in Italian so no one else could understand. Italy nodded.

Ever since the incident with the swords Italy felt more and more pathetic. He watched Germany and Prussia practice with all of the weapons. Germany even wielded a bow gracefully, shooting the dummy in the heart on the first try; Italy didn't even know Germany knew what a bow was let alone knew how to shoot one. His heart sank when he saw Japan, China and Taiwan slice up the mannequins with katanas at an alarming rate. England and Austria were busy hacking at stuff with swords while Hungary, Russia, and Belarus stuck mainly to hand to hand combat; they flipped and overpowered their opponent's easily. Even America, who only knew how to shoot a gun, was knocking heads off of the dummies with a mace.

That night for the first time Italy felt uncomfortable sleeping with Germany. The tall blonde entered his dreams wielding a sword and dripping red; he enjoyed the killing as he smeared the blood of his victims over his face and clothing, his mouth curved up in a toothy smile. He reached out to Italy and took his hand pulling him close as if to protect him. Italy gasped loudly but his gasps were turned to gurgles as blood filled his throat and dripped over his lips. He looked down to see that the very knife he had learned to throw during training was sticking out of his chest, right where his heart was. He touched the blade with his fingers and pain radiated throughout his body. He looked up at Ludwig and whimpered, "Why… Germany…" as he slowly began to fade away.

"All I can do is kill," he hissed and laughed as Italy blood dripped down his arms and chest.

Italy woke up screaming. Tears dripped down his face and he held himself tightly while his body was racked with painful sobs. Germany woke up instantly and held Italy's face between his hands trying to get him to at least explain why he was so upset, but Italy refused; he didn't want Germany to know about his terrible dream. He shut his eyes tightly and refused to make any eye contact while he drifted back to sleep.

Another day of training passed and this time Italy got both Germany and Prussia to participate in some of the less violent activities where many of the less powerful nations were practicing. This is where he excelled. He taught both of them how to start a fire and after that gave them a lesson on tying knots. They were both really fast learners and after only about an hour they mastered these skills while Italy cooked pasta over his fire. Italy was just glad to see Germany get away from all the weapons.

They had lunch and then it was time to present their skills. Italy and France waited together patiently until Ukraine exited through the doors and Italy's name was called. He was shaking as he walked into the room where the humans were watching his every move. He had no idea what he could possibly do to impress them; his eyes scanned the area until he decided what he had to do.

He walked to the weapons table and picked up a single throwing knife and walked to his dummy. He took two deep breaths and did exactly what Germany had taught him. He pretended that Germany's hand was there to guide him as he rested the handle in his fingers and aimed at the mannequin's heart. After another two deep breaths Italy drew his hand back and remembered the advice he was given. His hand shot forward and he flicked his wrist, sending the blade into the dummies chest. It wasn't quite in the heart but it was close enough to fill Italy with confidence. The bystanders nodded in approval and Italy walked over to the wood and started a fire within seconds. He started fire after fire until every pile of wood was set aflame and over it cooked a large pot of pasta. After this was done Italy was excused and allowed to go back to his room.

"Germany!" Italy shouted as he got back to their room.

"Ja? What is it?" Came a voice from the bedroom.

"I did what you said and I hit the target with the knife!" Italy exclaimed. He noticed Germany in bed rubbing his eyes and running his fingers through his messy hair. "Were you sleeping?"

"Of course not!" Germany lied. "I was just working on battle strategies in my mind. Who do you take me for? I don't nap!" He got out of bed and Italy followed as he headed out of the bedroom door. "Let's have some dinner and we can discuss this further," he threw on a shirt and led Italy to the dining room table where Austria and Prussia were already eating.

"You almost missed it. They are announcing the scores now." Prussia exclaimed as he sat at the edge of his seat in anticipation.

The television next to the table was on and a man who introduced himself and Caesar began to announce the scores. They all waited eagerly and Austria was first, receiving a nine. Germany got an 11 and this did not surprise Italy at all. Prussia also got an 11 and he patted his brother on the back. Italy ended up with an eight. He didn't know why, all he did was throw a knife and light some fires, but his score did get the Germans' attention and they congratulated him.

Germany and Prussia ended up with the highest scores, but some of the other scores stuck out. America, Hungary, Russia and Belarus all got a 10, the Asian countries all got nines, and even the little peaceful countries like Lichtenstein and Wy got better than a 5.

"And that is why the others must fear the awesome Prussia!" Gilbert yelled. "Well… and West I suppose…" he winked. "We are the best and that proved it! What did you guys do? Austria? Italy?"

"Well…." Austria began. "I started with my sword and showed them my techniques, and then I pulled out my violin and played them a beautiful piece that my Beethoven composed. After that I was allowed to leave." He glanced at Prussia who just sighed.

"You're an idiot…" Was all Prussia said. "Italy. I am curious to how you got that eight."

"I tossed a knife at the dummy like Germany showed me and then I made a lot of fires for pasta!" Italy said in his normal cheery tone.

"Hmm and they gave you an eight?" Prussia said holding back laughter.

"They were probably impressed by his survival skills" Germany said. "Remember, it took us almost half an hour to get a single fire started. Italy managed to get multiple fires started in a fraction of the time."

"Oh, ja.." Prussia said.

There was a flash on the TV screen that caught Italy's eye. He turned around to see a note had appeared on its surface.

Get dressed in the outfits you will find in your closet. Be down on the first floor at seven o'clock exactly.

Germany got up from the table and opened the closet (they had one large closet off to the side of the table). He pulled out a black suit with a bright blue tie and another suit with a dark purple tie with light purple stripes. He turned around and held the two suits up for the others to see.

"Well we should probably do as we are told," Germany said as he handed the purple one over to Austria.

Italy nodded and made his way out of the room and into the elevator along with Prussia. He got off and made his way over to his own closet. There was a dark blue suit and Italy smiled. He liked his clothes to have a little bit of color. He put it on and fixed his hair. He looked at the clock. It was almost seven so Italy decided to go down to the first floor and wait with the others.

He stepped off the elevator to see almost all of the countries were there. He found his place in line in between Ukraine and France. After only a few minutes of waiting they were all escorted out of the building and onto a special stage right next to it. There were people as far as the eye could see cheering and screaming for their favorite nation. They were led to a special section where they were all allowed to sit down and have a clear view of the stage. After they were seated Caesar came out and quickly introduced the nations. He sat down on one of plush chairs that sat in the center of the stage. He cleared his throat and made a gesture with his hands.

"Let us welcome Austria to the stage," he cheered and then smiled warmly as Roderich slowly made his way to his chair and sat down.

The interviews went by quickly and Italy actually enjoyed listening to the countries talk about themselves. He knew each countries personality just by the way they sat and talked. Every country was in either a dress or a suit and Feliciano's thoughts were constantly interrupted by France who was overwhelmed by the countries' beauty.

After only a few minutes Italy's name was called and he walked slowly on to the stage. He was kind of nervous, but unlike Germany, he didn't exactly need muscles and good looks to win over the crowd. Caesar went to shake his hand, but Italy rejected it and gave him a hug. The crowd went wild and they shouted his name. He winked and blew the audience a kiss. They screamed in excitement and some of the women even began to fight over that single kiss. Once he got the reaction he wanted he sat down and crossed his legs as the announcer began with the questioning.

For the first few minutes he did his own thing and flirted his way into the hearts of the people of Panem. It wasn't very hard to do, if he even touched his curl the audience would sigh. His work was basically cut out for him.

"So, everyone wants to know about your eight in training," Caesar said curiously. "That's not a terrible score, but may I ask if you deserve it? What was going through your head?"

Italy was trying to think of something to say and then he got it "Well let's just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve that I didn't need anyone to know about just yet," he said and then winked at the crowd. They went insane and Italy looked over to see Prussia was practically rolling on the ground laughing.

"Well I can't wait to see what you've got in store for us," Caesar grinned. "Italy!" he said to the crowd as he stood up and received a parting hug from the Italian. The crowd started chanting his name as he walked off of the stage and back to his seat. He got a few glares from Belarus and England, who didn't make as large of an impact on the crowd. Others like Germany, Prussia and Seychelles smiled and patted Italy on the back as he walked by.

America: 10

Austria: 9

England: 9

Canada: 7

Russia: 10

Greece: 8

Japan: 9

Italy: 8

France: 9

China: 9

Finland: 7

Germany: 11

Prussia: 11

Wy: 6

Belarus: 10

Lichtenstein: 9

Hungary: 10

Belgium: 9

Ukraine: 8

Seychelles: 6

Monaco: 6

Vietnam: 8

New Zealand: 7

Taiwan: 9


	6. Preparation

**Hey here is the final chapter before the games! I hope you like it and please leave reviews so I know how I am doing! Danke! :D**

Once everyone had taken their turn they were escorted back to their rooms where they were allowed to change out of their suits. Italy put his suit back in his closet and made his way back to floor four. He found Prussia, Germany and Austria sitting at the table discussing something that must have been very important in German since no one realized that he was right next to them. He didn't understand a single word and had to clear his throat before anyone noticed him standing there.

"Oh, entschuldigung!" Germany said in surprise. "I did not see you there. We were just discussing battle strategies. Would you like to join us?"

Italy nodded and looked over the papers Germany had laid out on the table. "Germany I don't understand German," he whined. "What is a Weibrussland?"

"It's Weißrussland. That is not a B. It means Belarus. We are discussing possible alliances," Germany huffed.

"Oh no please no!" Italy whined. "Not Belarus! She is so scary!" Italy looked back at the list. "What about a Griechenland thingy?"

"Oh for the love of God! Give me that!" Prussia snatched the paper away and started scribbling stuff down in English. "Here, these are the alliances we believe the other countries will form with each other." He hand the paper to Italy and rubbed his temple.

"You are starting to sound a lot like your little brother," Austria smirked.

"Shut up!" was all Prussia said.

"Here it would be a good idea to take this and study it," Germany said, handing the paper over to Italy. "Go lay in bed and study. I will be in there in a few minutes."

Just then the TV turned on and another message flashed across the screen.

**Great news! The arena has been completed a day early! The game makers have agreed to begin the games tomorrow morning! Meet at eight o'clock sharp and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

The countries were all silent for a few minutes as their minds processed her words. They were going to be thrown in an arena tomorrow morning and forced to kill their brothers and sisters. Tears began to form in Italy's eyes and he hugged the person the closest to him which happened to be Austria. He didn't resist and even put one of his arms around the Italian. Germany watched them and sighed.

"Everything is happening so fast," he said somberly. "I am going to go take a shower. I need to get out of this ridiculous suit. Italy, like I said I will be in the bedroom in a few minutes. Go study the list."

Italy saw tears in his stunning blue eyes. "Germany..." He said letting go of Austria and taking a step towards the big nation.

"Go now!" Germany snapped. He turned around and stomped off to the showers without saying another word.

"Are you okay?" Prussia asked Italy as soon as Ludwig was out of the room. He noticed that Italy was crying. He shook his head and latched onto Prussia sobbing.

"I don't want to see anyone get hurt! I want to stay with all of you guys forever! You guys are my family!" Italy wept on Prussia's stomach.

Prussia took Feliciano's face in his pale hands. He wiped away the tears and tilted his face up until they made eye contact. Italy noticed that the albino's glistening crimson eyes were also beginning to water. "We are a family and no matter what happens we will never desert each other. Understood?" Italy nodded. "Good, now study the list and then get some sleep. We don't know what will happen tomorrow. West would want us all to be well rested, ja?"

"Si," he whispered before trudging into his room and lying down on the bed. He held the paper in his hands and read through Prussia's scribbles.

**Possible Alliances?**

**The awesome Prussia, West, Italy, Austria (Undefeatable! :D) **

**Russia, Ukraine, Belarus (Difficult)**

**America, England, Canada, France (Difficult)**

**China, Taiwan, Japan (Difficult)**

**Hungary, Belgium, Lichtenstein (Moderate)**

**Greece, Finland (Easy)**

**Vietnam, Wy, Seychelles, Monaco, New Zealand (Easy)**

Italy read through and noticed that each alliance was labeled based on how easy each will be to kill. It sickened him but he understood. They were going to have to fight, not that he was going to actually pick up a weapon. He planned on staying behind the powerful countries and letting them do the killing. As much as it saddened him he had to face that many will die, Prussia was right all along.

Once he had the list memorized he began to doodle next to the names and hum to himself. He tried to get his mind off of killing, but he kept on thinking of his dream and that new and evil Germany that didn't even hesitate in killing him. Was that really going to happen? Was it possible that some of the countries could turn blood thirsty? He shivered at the thought.

After a few minutes Germany walked in wrapped in a towel, dripping water across the tiles. He threw on his black tank top and boxers before sitting on his side of the bed. He looked over at the now sleeping Italy and sighed. "Well we better be getting some rest, ja?" he said to himself. He turned and kissed Italy lightly on the forehead before he turned out the light and went to sleep.

Italy woke up and looked at the clock. It was just past three in the morning. He turned over and saw Germany was there next to him. He leaned over and put his arms around him. This was probably the last moment they would have alone together. He sat there for a few minutes and realized that he probably wasn't going to be falling back asleep. He was too nervous. He brushed Germany's hair out off his eyes and ran his fingers through the soft light blonde strands.

He got up soon afterwards and decided to make a final bowl of pasta. He boiled water and sat and watched as bubbles began to form on the bottom of the pot.

"Couldn't sleep?" Italy whirled around to see Germany leaning against the wall, his eyes bright even in the darkness.

"No, I am too nervous," Italy replied.

"Me too," Germany admitted as he rubbed his fingers through his hair and yawned. He sat down on one of the couches next to the dining room and sighed. "Italy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?"

"Of course," Italy lied as he put the pasta in a bowl and sat down next to his best friend. He offered Ludwig a bite, but he declined.

They sat there for a few minutes silently, and when Italy turned to say something he saw that the blonde had fallen asleep. Italy was too weak to carry him to their room, but he looked too peaceful to wake up. He didn't want to go into his room alone so Italy curled up next to him and fell asleep.

The morning seemed almost unreal as Germany shook him awake gently, and told him to get dressed. Italy did as he was told and then met the Germans in the front room next to the elevator. No one talked, and there was no need to. Everyone knew each other's thoughts. Today was the day they had to fight. There would be no chance to seek Panem out and they would be forced to kill the ones they had known for years.

Germany looked at the clock. "We should leave, it's almost eight." Everyone nodded in agreement and the four of them got on the elevator.

When they got off they were immediately escorted out of the building and into what appeared to be a giant hovercraft. Some of the other countries were already there, strapped to their seats. No one talked and everything seemed surreal.

They were confronted by a few women who ordered them to sit down. They did as they were told and when they were strapped in they had tracking devices inserted in their arms. Italy whimpered as the needle pierced his skin, but he did not cry out.

Once that was over the women gave the signal and the hovercraft began to rise off of the ground. The countries looked out of the windows and watched as the ground began to grow farther and farther away. They passed over rooftops and streets crawling with people and then over fields and abandoned roads. After about 5 minutes the windows shut automatically and a woman walked out from the front of the craft.

"We are nearing the arena; we will be there in another five minutes. There you will be dressed in the proper uniforms and sent right into the games. There are a couple of rules however. You will be lifted up onto a metal plate. Step off of that plate before the starting signal sounds and you will be blown to bits. You are allowed one token to take with you onto the arena, but it can't be anything that could give you an advantage in the game. Every time a person dies a cannon will sound and that night their face will be displayed in the sky for everyone to see. That is really all you need to know for now. The rest you will have to discover on your own." She turned and walked back through the door.

The countries sat in silence for the remainder of the flight and once the hovercraft landed they were all frozen in fear. This was it; they had only a few minutes until they would be lifted up into the arena.

The door opened and they saw that they were underground. There were elevators with each countries name painted on it so they knew where to go. Italy slowly and silently made his way to the elevator with the name Italy on its shiny surface. He looked over at Germany before he got on and saw that the he was shaking with fear. Italy felt terrible but stepped inside the metal box anyway; the doors closed and he began to move upwards. After only a second the doors opened and he found himself in a white room.

There was a timer on the wall that was counting down from five minutes. He noticed a small box and opened it to find his normal blue military uniform. He also found a short warm coat and a matching hat. He put it on and looked at the clock. He had only about a minute. He grabbed the white flag he made back at the hotel and made his way towards a small glass tube. He stepped inside and waited.

So many things were going through his mind. He was so incredibly afraid; this was the most afraid he has ever been in his entire life. He thought of what kind of arena he would be placed in and pictured a large desert or a snowy mountain soaked in blood. He thought of his entire life and how soon it could all be over. No more Pasta, no more complaining about the training Germany made him do, no more late nights at Germany's house, no more Germany in general. No more Japan, No more Romano, Prussia or Austria. Everyone he loved will have vanished.

Just then the glass tube began to rise and he felt a sudden urge to run away although he had nowhere to go. He knew he couldn't escape no matter how quickly he ran. This was a war he could not retreat from. After about only ten seconds the platform stopped rising and he was in the arena.

It was a breathtaking site; a large green field underneath a blood red sky. In the center of the field was a giant golden cornucopia filled with weapons and supplies that they desperately needed to survive… or kill. Around the cornucopia various supplies were laid out. Italy saw a small bottle of water only ten feet from his platform. He could grab it and run into the forest. He might have a chance.

He looked around and saw that the other countries formed a giant circle around the cornucopia. They looked just as surprised as Italy as they observed their surroundings. They all wore their usual uniforms and a jacket.

It took only a second to pick out Germany from the others. He stuck out from the others, being the only one with a large, black coat that went down past his knees. It was buttoned up with a large belt right below his chest. On the coat were various badges and symbols of his authority. He wore a peaked cap that matched his coat, which covered his face in darkness except for the bright blueness of his eyes that looked over the arena. He looked almost evil compared to the others as he crouched on his platform ready to lunge forward as soon as the minute was up.

As much as he wanted to take off, Italy knew that Germany was going to run for the supplies and weapons. Germany trained hard every day and prided himself in being one of the fastest and strongest countries. He wouldn't just run away from this opportunity to get the stuff he needed to survive. Prussia stood next to his brother also preparing for the sprint but what surprised Italy the most was that his mouth was curved up in a smile. Italy's blood ran cold.

All of a sudden a loud sound echoed throughout the field. The games had begun.

**Hope you liked the first few introductory chapters. Now the real story begins…**

**Entshuldigung-Sorry/Excuse me **


	7. Bloodbath

**Let the Games begin! :D**

The high pitched frequency rung throughout his ears as America launched himself off of the platform and sprinted toward the mound of weapons. He looked to his left and right to see half of the countries were doing the same while the other half sprinted away from the golden horn into the safety of the forest. He wanted something, anything to help him survive. He had to win these games.

_My brothers are wimps,_ America thought as he saw both England and Canada running into the colorful trees. _Oh well. I'll get the supplies and then find them. They need me. I am the hero after all! The other countries don't have a cha—_

He was only about twenty feet from the cornucopia when a high pitched scream pierced his ears and shattered his focus. He looked ahead to see that someone had beaten him to the supplies… and the weapons.

_Oh shit! _America thought as he saw a bloody Finland slide to the Earth. An arrow stuck out of his throat.

Germany nocked another arrow and gracefully pulled the bow string up to the side of his lips. He seemed to hesitate, choosing another target, before releasing the string, sending another golden arrow flying into his next victim. Vietnam. She stood for a second, the throwing knife she was about to send into Ludwig's heart fell from her fingers, and she stumbled. Her knees buckled and she collapsed onto her back, one last moan escaping her lips before she went still.

America sprinted as fast as he could, hoping to reach a decent weapon before Germany could nock another arrow. He saw a mace sitting on top of the supplies and as soon as he was close enough he lunged at his weapon. He grabbed the handle just in time as he heard heavy footsteps running up behind him. He gripped the mace with both hands and swung with all of his might at his opponent.

_Please just die, _America prayed. _Please be dead so I don't have to fight you. _

The weapon glided through the air and metal met metal as Germany easily blocked the attack with his own sword. He swung again this time aiming at the German's face ready to end him once and for all. Germany ducked and avoided the mace, their eyes meeting for the first time since the beginning of the games. America hesitated when he saw pain in the German's usually cold gaze.

It was just for a fraction of a second, but that was all the time Germany needed. He took the opportunity and kicked Alfred in the stomach, hard, sending the young country flying through the air.

"Arrghh!" America groaned in pain as he landed on his back with a thud. He could barely breathe as he coughed and hacked, trying to recover from the blow.

_This is it, _America thought as he fought to stand. _He will finish me off right on this wretched field. I never had a chance to begin with. _

His vision was blurry, but when he regained his vision the German was gone. He was relieved until he heard another scream, this time cut off in a gurgle. The others had reached the cornucopia grabbing the nearest weapon and lunging into battle.

Blood. Blood was everywhere. It stained the grass, the people and the golden metal of the cornucopia. Cries of war and death filled the air bouncing around in America's skull. He looked around at his surroundings. Everyone was busy slashing and hacking at their opponents, many were at least a little wounded.

No one had noticed him yet and America saw the opportunity to once again sprint to the pile of supplies. He grabbed a leather bag and stuffed it with everything he could reach. A set of throwing knives, food, water, medicine and more weapons were shoved in the bag before he was approached by his next adversary.

He once again heard the footsteps coming up behind him and once again he swung his mace with all of the power he could muster. This time he heard the squelching sound of the metal spikes digging into flesh. He opened his eyes only to see little New Zealand had taken the blow right to the face. The left side of her head was a mass of gore and she slowly slid to the ground, her eyes never leaving America's. He noticed immediately that she was unarmed.

"Gah," America gasped and the mace slipped out of his fingers. "What have I done?" He began to back away and his heel caught a spear causing him to tumble backwards into the pile of supplies. He began to cry as he felt guilt and shame pierce his heart.

_She had not even wanted to kill me. _He screamed in his mind. _She only wanted protection! And what did I do? I killed her! Her blood is on my hands!_

He was done here. He would get away from all this blood and run to his brothers. If he stayed here any longer the others would spot him among the supplies and try to kill him. He didn't want to fight anymore. He had to get out alive to protect the ones he loved.

He shot out of the cornucopia towards the forest as fast as his legs could carry him. He jumped over multiple bodies, mainly of the little girls who were forced to fight with the powerful nations; some were still alive as they whimpered and fought to crawl away. He wiped the tears away from his eyes as he tried to compose himself.

He was only 15 feet from the forest's edge when he realized he had waited for too long. Someone grabbed him roughly by the back of the neck and yanked him back towards the chaos and the blood. He no longer had his mace to defend himself as he squirmed and flailed, his limbs trying to break free of the enemy's grip. He wasn't strong enough however and, no matter how hard he struggled, the grip on his neck only tightened.

_Who the hell is stronger than me? I am America! _He thought. His heart sank. _Germany has come to finish me off after all!_

He was dragged all the way back to the cornucopia where he was flipped around and pushed painfully into the side of the hard metal, Prussia's face inches from his own.

"Where do you think you're going, hmmm?" Prussia asked as he held America down. Blood was splattered across his face, matching his bright red eyes which were filled with the excitement of battle. "The party has just begun! Don't you want be a part of it?" He licked the blood that dripped down over his lips and America felt nauseous.

"Let me go!" He spat, but the albino's grip only grew tighter.

"Nein! You know what? I think I see your bruder, England, in the trees over there, ja?" Prussia asked coldly. Sure enough America saw his blonde shaggy hair sticking out from behind on of the trees. "I want him to watch you die, as your blood spills across the grass. And when I am through with you, I will kill him as well and Canada after that. Not one of you will be able to stop me. Your blood will be on my hands and I will like it. I will smile as it drips down my uniform; your life blood!" He threw America down on the ground forcefully. "Go ahead American! Run for your pathetic life!" America scrambled to his feet and sprinted away as the Prussian grabbed the largest, most menacing sword he could find.

He made it twenty feet before Prussia finally decided he had had enough. He slashed the bottom of Alfred's shoes causing him to stumble forward right onto his face. He gripped the grass between his fingers and silent tears dripped down his cheeks. He saw England in the trees as he watched in horror.

"Run.." America whimpered. "Please run. You could get away. You and Canada can still survive." He felt Prussia's boot dig into his back.

"Run!" America screamed one last time, sobbing loudly as he was pressed into the dirt.

Prussia flipped America over onto his back using the tip of his boot. "Now. You. Die." he said slowly, savoring each word as they passed through his pale lips. He raised his sword up above his head and smiled, enjoying the last glimpse of a defenseless and broken America. His sharp white teeth glistened as he shouted one last sentence. "I hope the audience enjoyed this as much I did." He laughed loudly and swung his sword, aiming straight for America's throat.

America shut his eyes and let death consume him.

* * *

China managed to get to the Cornucopia before Germany could spot him. He pressed his back on the cool metal surface and peeked around the side of the horn to see America taking on the German all by himself. He ran as quickly as possible inside, grabbing the nearest backpack and taking food and water. He knew he had little time; he wasn't a fool. If he stayed there for even a few seconds longer the other countries could overpower him easily. He wasn't as ignorant as America when it came to such things.

He had sent Japan and Taiwan to go find water and a safe place to make camp. They had come up with a secret marker that only they knew how to follow just in case he couldn't find them. They had made a plan last night at dinner that would ensure Asian victory. They would come out of this game alive no matter what.

China ran in the direction of the trees as fast as he could manage. On his way out of the cornucopia he grabbed a wok and two swords and slung them over his back. By that time the countries had made it to the supplies, spears and knives were being thrown in all directions. China barely ducked in time as a knife whizzed over his head.

He was almost into the trees when he was tackled from behind and pinned to the ground moaning loudly in pain. France sat on his chest and breathed deeply. He held a knife in his hands and stared down at China.

"What are you doing?!" China gasped. One of his arms was free but he couldn't do anything without risking being stabbed. His eyes grew wide and he began to shake in fear. France stared down at him in horror.

"I d-don't know," he sighed and began to weep but he still kept his knife raised.

"Please let me go," China whispered, his free hand slowly reaching for his bag.

"I'm not strong enough!" France growled to himself. "I don't know what to do! If Germany or Russia caught me I would be killed easily. The strong countries need to be eliminated, including you."

"Wait! I'll help you. Together we can bring them down," China's voice turned into a plea as he reached frantically for the backpack.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon," France suddenly laughed which startled the older nation. "Are you saying we should form an alliance?"

"Yes, preferably before the others run over here and kill us."

"Oui," he muttered and stood up off of China's chest. "Take my hand," he reached out and China grasped it tightly as the Frenchman lifted him easily onto his feet.

"Xie Xie," China replied and in one swift motion reached over his back, grabbed his wok, and hit France over the head hard.

The country stumbled and fell, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Sorry," China muttered before sprinting off into the forest. "I don't trust foreigners." He ran swiftly through the trees in search of his own family.

* * *

Seychelles had picked up a small throwing knife from off of the ground and went in search of supplies. She didn't have any allies and she knew that this was the only way to survive. If she didn't try and get some food and water she would surely starve to death in a matter of days, if the stronger countries hadn't already killed her. She was lucky and found a small bag filled with food and weapons that someone must have dropped.

She had what she needed and turned to run out of the battlefield when she heard a scream. Sure there was lots of screaming as the countries stabbed and slashed at each other, but this scream was relatively close. She turned to her right to see Austria struggling to get a good grip around Belgium's throat; she struggled and coughed as she lost the ability to breath. Austria had dropped his sword as he struggled to contain the woman and put her in a headlock.

Seychelles turned around and sighed. She couldn't leave this country here to die; she would never forgive herself. She took a step towards the two struggling nations, gripping her knife tightly. All she needed was one good stab to the stomach, but she was hesitant. She had never killed anyone before and she couldn't stand the thought of hurting another.

Belgium had begun to turn blue as she fought for air, but the Austrian was simply too strong for her to deal with by herself.

_If I save her maybe we can form an alliance _the nation thought to herself. She decided that she had to save Belgium. She took a step forward, only a few feet from Austria's back. She stepped a little closer and raised her weapon. She took a deep breath and aimed for the back of Roderich's neck.

All of a sudden she had the wind knocked out of her. The impact was so quick, so sudden that she couldn't even see what country had punched her. She began to lose her balance and gasped as she fought hard to regain it. Pain radiated up her stomach and she felt sick, pressing her hand to the part that hurt her. The fabric of her uniform felt odd in her fingers and she lifted her hands away in curiosity. They came away drenched it a deep crimson, sticky and dripping with blood. She gasped in shock and looked down at her stomach. Right above her navel the long shaft of an arrow protruded from her flesh.

"Ahh," she gasped and clumsily stumbled into Austria who jumped in surprise. He released his grip on his victim for a second and pushed the wounded nation away with one arm. She began to fall backwards, but before she hit the ground a hand caught her by back of her jacket. She was put back on her feet and the country that had grabbed her walked around to face her. She was feeling dizzy and her head spun, every little movement sending waves of pain through her entire body.

The country touched the arrow and she screamed in agony. Her eyes focused on the tall blonde nation that towered above her, shaking his head. In his hands he held the golden bow that he shot her with. She gasped and tried to retreat but the country simply slung the bow onto his back and grabbed her by the shoulders. She shivered and began to sob.

"Please don't kill me!" she pleaded.

"Relax," he ordered and slowly and gently lowered her to the ground, trying his best not to cause her pain.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" Seychelles whispered in between sobs, her body beginning to convulse in fear and panic.

"Ja," he said coldly, "You have lost too much blood. I didn't mean for this to happen." His eyes flicked back and forth as he made sure no one was too close. He had a little bit of time left. "I meant to get a clean shot. I didn't want you to suffer." One hand supported her back as he laid her down on the grass. "I need you to be really still now."

Seychelles saw him pull a knife from his belt and she shrieked in fear, trying with all her might to get away. Germany easily held her in place.

"I said stay still," he growled and then he stroked the girl's hair with one finger trying to get her to relax. "Now I need you to close your eyes. I can make the pain go away, but only if you follow orders." She looked up at the powerful nation, completely terrified. He was so strong, so large and one of the scariest looking countries she had ever seen, but his eyes were so gentle. She saw the sincerity in his face and nodded slowly. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she clenched her eyes shut.

"Know take a deep breath," he said quietly and she complied. She felt his grip tighten as he brought the knife up to her neck. "Es tut mir leid," Germany whispered before running the blade hard across her throat, slicing through her jugular.

The pain immediately subsided and she felt warmth spread throughout her body. She felt herself quickly beginning to fade and let herself fall into the blackness.

"Thank you," the words slipped out with her last breath. Everything went black.

* * *

On the other side of the field Russia was enjoying himself as he ended up in the middle of the fighting. In one hand he held a pipe and in the other a dagger. He laughed as the others charged him, feeling their anger and hatred that only added to his pleasure. He found this quite amusing, but wished he could have done this as a nation and not a human being. He could have taken over quite a bit of land; even working together, the others didn't stand a chance.

Hungary was the first one brave enough to challenge him alone. She held a frying pan in her hands and swung ferociously at the Russian, who laughed at the woman's pathetic attempts at actual fighting. She landed one solid blow to Russia's head, but the nation quickly recovered before she could get in another hit.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol," Russia's purple aura surrounded him and he smiled. He was displeased with the ways things turned out and swiped her in the stomach with his pipe. She gasped in pain, but like Russia, she too had a high pain tolerance. She stood right back up and launched herself at the large nation, wielding the pan above her head shrieking with rage.

Russia admired Hungary. She was a tough woman, never backing down or showing the slightest hint of fear. If they weren't trying to kill each other he might have tried to form an alliance with the nation until the more powerful countries had been disposed of.

_That's too bad _Ivan thought to himself. _And to think she could have become one with Mother Russia._

They continued slashing at each other and even Russia got bored of ducking and dodging her blows. When Hungary lashed at him again he grabbed the skillet and pulled her body close. One of his hands went around her waist as the other closed around her throat. She struggled, but couldn't free herself. She glared at the Russian with rage and his light lavender eyes lit up with excitement.

"I'm sorry that I have to kill you now," He smiled and then paused. "Wait… no I'm not!" He took his hand off of her waist and gripped the knife tightly. He had to drop his pipe in order to grab the young woman, but this was all he needed. He pressed the blade firmly against her neck and was about to slit her throat, when Greece ran into Ivan at full speed in an attempt to knock him off of his feet.

Russia swayed on one leg trying to stay on his feet, and after a second he had balance. He threw Hungary off of him and launched himself at Greece knocking them both over into the dirt. He relentlessly punched and jabbed at the man until he felt his nose snap under his fist. Greece screamed in pain and rolled over onto his knees.

Russia stood up as quickly as possible and grabbed Greece by the collar of his uniform. He immediately got scared and started begging for his life. He had never fought Russia before and now felt the full power the nation possessed.

"You are so brave," Russia laughed, "And yet so stupid." He took his knife and rammed it right into Greece's stomach. The country gasped in shock and flailed around trying to escape but to no avail. With one final laugh he twisted the blade and Greece screamed in agony and blood began seeping from his mouth. It flowed heavily down his shirt and all over Russia's fingers. He smiled and released the nation, who fell to ground at Ivan's feet.

He bent down and picked up the pipe off of the ground. He was satisfied with his kill and turned to look and see who was all dead. He saw surprisingly few bodies for the amount of fighting they did. He counted seven, and was immediately let down.

_So many countries retreated before the fighting even began_ he thought. _That's no fun._

He turned to see that Hungary had also taken off, along with the others and saw Germany and Austria covered in blood as they searched the grounds for survivors. Austria went and checked the pulse of one of the little countries; Wy. Germany gave him orders and Roderich picked up the little nation and walked her over to the cornucopia where he passed her off to Italy.

_Italy, _Russia thought_. I haven't seen him since the games begun. Was he behind that giant pile of weapons the entire time? _He saw Germany run out of view behind the giant horn. He looked furious as he stormed off.

Russia debated whether or not he should try and kill them all now or later. He was about to sneak over and snap the Italian's neck when his decision was cut short. He heard a shrill battle cry and felt something sharp and menacing sink into his shoulder. He screamed and shook furiously trying to fling the little country off of his back.

After a few seconds he was successful as the small little Lichtenstein flew off and landed on her feet. Russia was furious but he did the best he could to hide the pain.

"Well this is interesting," he smirked as he turned around to face the child. She held her ground and held a small knife out to show Russia that she was armed. Ivan gritted his teeth and then swung his pipe around hitting the side of Lichtenstein's face. She cried out as her nose broke and blood gushed down her face. She began to break down and cry but before Russia could kill her she sprinted to the forest and was gone.

Russia looked around. The blood bath was over. He was the only one left and he too ran to the forest. _I need to find my sisters before they begin to worry. Belarus is going to be angry with me for not letting her fight._ Russia sighed. He hated when his sisters were angry.

Once he was in the trees he stopped and pulled the blade from his shoulder. _ She got away! _He yelled at himself_. I should have just ended her_. He wiped off the blade and put it in a small bag Greece had dropped. _Oh well, _He laughed to himself. _I will kill her eventually along with every other pathetic country. I won't let them escape next time._

* * *

**Please don't hurt me! XD Greece and Finny just had to die! I also wanted to give one of the lesser characters a POV lol it just happened when I was writing I had no control over it. And please review! I want to know who your favorite country is so far and who you think should win and why! Anyone could win! It is only the first day. **

**Xie Xie- Thank You**

**Es tut mir leid- I am sorry**

**Deaths:**

**Finland**

**Vietnam**

**Seychelles**

**Greece**

**Monaco**

**New Zealand**

**Belgium**


	8. What Have I Become?

America heard the sword as it whizzed through the air followed by a loud _thwack_. His body relaxed.

_I'm dead_, he thought to himself. _Prussia killed me and I am never going to see my brothers again. Why do I feel so calm? I was just stabbed in the throat for God's sake._

He was calm. In fact he didn't even feel the blade touch him. He had slipped away from his physical form without an ounce of pain, and for that he was grateful. His mind was at peace as he began to think of his life and all that he accomplished. This only lasted only a second however as he heard a loud gasp followed by a shriek of rage.

_Wait a second! _He tried to move his fingers, and he felt them grasp the soil beneath him. How is that possible?! He thought to himself. _Prussia killed me! There is no way I could have survived such a blow! _ He moved his fingers again just to be safe and sure enough he felt the moist cool grass underneath him. His eyes flicked open and he gasped in shock. The sword had stopped inches away from his throat.

Prussia stood over him panting, working hard to end America, but he couldn't get his sword all the way to his victim. Another sword was pressed against Prussia's, effectively blocking his attack. The Prussian growled in rage and turned to face the intruder. America looked up also trying to get a good view of the person who saved his life. They both gasped in shock.

"West!" Prussia squealed. "What the hell are you doing?!" The German towered over both of them looking completely taken aback by his brother's question. He lost the little restraint he had left and smacked Prussia hard across the face with the back of his hand. The sound echoed across the deserted field and Gilbert cried out in pain. His knees buckled and the sword fell from his fingers; Germany used his own sword to flick it off of the American.

"What am I doing!?" Germany screamed. "What are you doing!?" He gripped Prussia by his collar and lifted him up until they were face to face. The albino started at his little brother in shock.

"I was about to kill him and you stopped me! That is all that has happened!" He spat back.

Germany's grip on him tightened. "Why did you look like you were enjoying it!?"

"Because I was!" He shrieked a smile suddenly creeping across his face as he turned and looked down at his victim. He tried to lunge at America ready to tear his throat open with his fingernails if he had to.

He wasn't nearly as strong as his brother and he couldn't break free from his grasp. He reached as far as could, trying desperately to get to his sword, earning him another smack to the face. The older country saw stars and tears of pain dripped down his cheeks.

"Stop this!" Germany yelled before gripping his brother's shoulders and shaking him violently. "This isn't you, no matter how hard you try to convince yourself otherwise! Snap off of it! Give me my bruder back!" Getting no response he threw Prussia on the ground roughly and shook his head. "Fine, do what you wish. I will no longer be responsible for your actions. You are on your own from now on. Auf Wiedersehen… Preußen." Germany turned his back on Prussia and began to walk away, leaving him alone once again with America.

He turned away from his brother and smiled to himself. He could now kill America as planned, without distractions. His crouched body turned slowly towards the American, but then suddenly his brother's words filled his ears. Why was killing America so bad? So many people hated him _and_ he was powerful. He couldn't see a reason not to.

He got out of his crouched position and turned back to face Germany who was slowly walking back to his allies. Prussia then glanced back at America and saw that he was defenseless and vulnerable with tears streaming down his cheeks. He then took a second to look over himself, the blood that stained his clothing and the iron cross necklace he wore around his neck which was also spattered with blood; all that blood… the blood of his friends.

Prussia gasped as something clicked into place inside of him; those people he slashed apart with his sword are his brothers and sisters. Sure they got on his nerves and always argued and fought, but deep down they were all related even if they did not share the same blood. He grabbed at his chest and cried out feeling all the pain he had suppressed hitting him with full force. His knees gave out and he fell to the ground sitting there staring at his own bloodstained hands. How could he have been so foolish? How could he have killed his own fellow nations without a thought other than satisfaction?

He began to sob.

_What have I done!? _He screamed at himself. _What have I become!? _He buried his face in his arms and thought of the people that he saw slaughtered today. He was thankful that most of his victims had escaped with minor wounds. There were still a few that had died by his hands; Monaco being one of them. He had killed a little girl.

He was too ashamed to make eye contact with America who hadn't even bothered to run away. He was still sitting there in shock trying to put his mind around what had happened. Prussia's sudden blood lust was gone and he just sat there shaking.

The moment couldn't last forever and after a few minutes Gilbert felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up; his once strikingly red eyes were dull and lifeless. His brother once again stood over him; this time his face was emotionless and stern. Prussia had always been curious about his little brother's ability to hide his emotions and often had asked him how he could lock his feelings away. His brother never could tell him.

"I-I…" Prussia trailed off. Sorrow, anger, shame and fear coursed through his entire body as he tried to find words. He wiped his eyes, but the tears kept flowing, making Prussia a miserable wreck. He felt alone and out-of-place. He had just gone insane and now he had to pay for his actions. What were they going to do to him? Torture him? Kill him? He deserved it all.

Prussia got up as fast as he could and threw himself into Germany's arms. He hugged him tightly and buried himself in his brother's body, soaking up his warmth, trying to keep the darkness at bay. He sobbed and relief engulfed him as he felt strong muscular arms wrap around him. He cried and cried.

"Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid! "He screamed into Germany's coat. The blonde just tightened his grip and let his brother cry. Germany knew he had his brother back.

"Shhhh. It's going to be okay. You're going to okay." He didn't know what else to say. He was just glad his big brother was safe in his arms. He felt his brother slowly back away and noticed how completely despondent he was. Gilbert looked up into Germany's eyes.

"What is happening to me?" the albino whispered.

Germany knew exactly what was happening for he too has shared this experience. He had felt this way once, but it had been many years ago during the war. All Germany wanted was to slowly and painfully kill every one of the Allies and make them feel the pain he experienced. He learned the hard way that those actions earn you nothing but hatred and fear. He couldn't punish Prussia for what had happened because then he would be a hypocrite. Besides, living with this pain and loneliness was punishment enough. He sighed and rubbed his temples sounding more annoyed than angry.

"Italy doesn't have to know about this." He said. Prussia nodded. "Now go find Austria and wrap your wounds. Remember what you are fighting for. That is all I have to say. Now go before I make you clean up your mess!" Prussia quickly walked back to the cornucopia where Austria was waiting with bandages and medicine, tapping his foot impatiently.

Germany looked back at America who was still sprawled across the ground crying_. How foolish, _Germany thought_, He could have easily gotten away and yet here he is on the grass, still pathetic and defenseless_. Germany knew he had to get this over with. He reached down and picked up his sword. He saw America's eyes light up with fear. He didn't turn to run however. He was paralyzed as he saw the tall blonde tower over him with his sword raised. Germany sighed and then thrust his sword down in Alfred's direction; Ludwig saw his eyes close as he prepared for his death.

The sword pierced the dirt next to America's head and the young nation opened his eyes in shock. He wasn't sure what was happening anymore.

"Go," Germany growled viciously, "Before I change my mind."

America was speechless and just gaped at the large powerful country in disbelief. "W-wha—"

Germany kicked the ground near America's feet hard with his combat boots, making Alfred stumble backwards in surprise. "I. Said. Go." He snarled. America shrieked in fear as he found his footing and sprinted towards the forest as fast as his legs could carry him.

Germany watched his disappear into the forest and sighed.

_I should not have let him escape. Austria will not be pleased. _

He would have plenty of opportunities to kill him again, but he couldn't kill someone who was completely defenseless and vulnerable. He would wait until America attacked him. He would kill him them.

_For now I have to set a good example for bruder. I will not be a hypocrite. Besides, I have to take care of the people I care about. _

_Italy, Prussia and Austria_. He sighed. _They are the only family I have._

* * *

When France awoke, he was shrouded in darkness. Cold and terrified he lay on the ground and tried to remember what had happened. His head throbbed and he groaned, as his vision came back and he saw the roof of the cornucopia above him.

It must have been night-time because the blood-red sky had turned black and the metal above him no longer glowed with a shiny golden luster.

He sat there silently taking in the sounds of the night, letting all of his senses adjust as he flexed his muscles, and organized all the thoughts in his mind. He knew he had been captured. He remembered getting hit upside the head with China's wok, but that was at the forests edge. _Traitor, _He thought to himself remembering his little Chinese encounter.

He rolled onto his stomach and slowly lifted himself up off of the ground. One he was steady (well steady enough) he leaned against the side of the horn and felt his sore head. It was bandaged and he also noticed his stomach was wrapped up. They were bloodstained and dirty, but he was glad he was alive.

He heard voices coming from around the cornucopia and his body stiffened. He leaned over and peeked around the edge of the structure catching a glimpse of Austria, Italy, Germany, Prussia and Wy sitting around a large fire. Austria and Germany were discussing strategies while the other men were tending to the girls wounds; she was pale and shaking, clutching Germany's hand like her life depended on it. Maybe it did; she didn't seem far away from death.

"Vati.." she moaned., and in response Germany stopped talking and grasped Wy's hand with both of his. "It hurts."

"You are going to be fine," He murmured and glanced down at the large gash across her chest; the newly laid bandages were already soaked in blood.

France was paralyzed.

_Those damn Germans. Why were they were so prepared for this! They got all the food, the weapons and none of them are injured besides that little girl!_

"So we need to decide what to do," Austria said coldly. "With the bodies I mean. Sure there are the dead, but what about the... uh... not dead?"

"Well are any of them trustworthy? We could always add them to our little group!" Italy said cheerfully, although he was covered in Wy's blood.

"There is only Wy and France." Austria said sounding annoyed. "The rest are dead."

"Oh Nein!" Germany shouted. "We are not letting France join our group! Remember the last World Meeting?"

France did and he grinned. So many fond memories.

"Ja! He tried to get in my pants in front of the entire world! If I see him he's dead!" Germany bellowed.

Prussia snickered and Germany shot him a dirty look.

France sure did wish Germany's belt wasn't so tight that day. His plans of 'German invasion' might have been successful. He liked to daydream about these things, and often would when he was bored and alone with no one to stalk or make his temporary slave.

Before France was too caught up in his reverie, he realized that is wasn't possible in this situation to love anyone. He sighed; he hated having everyone as an enemy. He had to be prepared for anything and turned away from the others. He took a few steps forward a grabbed a sword from the pile of supplies still stacked in the cornucopia. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to kill anyone. Not for real! Sure the wars and invasions were fun, but no one's _life_ was on the line.

He looked over to see the countries were all surrounding Wy, trying to stop her convulsions. A chill went up France's spine and he saw the young nation shake and suffer as her back arched and she screamed in agony. Blood spilled over her mouth and her cries were cut off in a choking gag. Germany flipped her onto her side and she spit out the warm liquid onto the ground. She clutched her chest and cried out one last time before her eyes rolled back in her head. She managed one last cough before her body went still. Everything was quiet and France was in shock.

_Is that what's going to happen all of us? _He thought in terror. He began to feel sick. _Oh God! I can't be here I need to find the oth— _

All of a sudden his thoughts were cut off by sound of a large cannon signaling the death of poor little Wy. He jumped in surprise and then grabbed a bag of supplies before running away from the field and into the large expanse of forest. He hoped he didn't run into another nation; he wasn't ready to kill anyone.

He ran and ran until he long hair was matted with sweat and he was gasping for air. He stopped and leaned against a tall tree trying to catch his breath; He hadn't realized that he was crying and wiped the tears out of his eyes. He hadn't yet recovered from what he had seen. He heard a small rustle in the brush behind him and turned around wielding his large sword.

"Show yourself!" France demanded, as he pressed his back against the tree trunk observing his surroundings. A tall figure stepped out from behind another tree, his hands raised.

"It's just me," America said as he cautiously stepped towards the Frenchman.

France lowered his sword. "America! I thought you were dead!"

"Nah" America looked down nervously at his feet. "I made it out okay."

"Why were you following me?" France asked suspiciously.

"I can't find England or Canada anywhere," Alfred admitted. "I have been alone all day without coming across anyone. This forest is just too freaking huge."

"I was looking for them too," Francis sighed. "Do you want to form an alliance with me?" he said kind of timidly, "I have no one else."

"Yeah," America said. "We should stick together for now until we find my bros."

France reached into his bag and held out an apple to the younger nation. Then he pulled out a set of throwing knifes. America bit into his apple and hooked the array of knives into his coat. They both walked side by side in search of their cohorts.

* * *

China, Japan and Taiwan found each easily, following small red markers Taiwan laid out leading straight to their camp. They had very few supplies, but they were used to living off of the land. Japan had already caught two rabbits with snares he made of flexible twigs and string from Taiwan's jacket. They ate in silence and listened to the sounds of nature.

Soon their dinner was interrupted by a loud noise. Music filled the forest, and the countries looked around in surprise, trying to find the source of the melody.

"Look," China said, pointing up at the sky. There was a bright light that flashed across the sky and what looked like the seal of Panem glowed above them.

"What is that?" Japan asked curiously. Suddenly the seal morphed into the figure of Belgium, who was smiling as she wrapped her blonde hair playfully around her finger. The nations gasped in shock. Then her face began to morph, shifting slowly into what appeared to be a young girls cowering figure. New Zealand; her fragile and small figure hunched over as she wiped tears out of her eyes.

The countries remembered taking those pictures; there faces were serious and emotionless as the camera flashed. They didn't know why their pictures were being taken, but as they watched countries slowly appear in the black sky, they realized that those countries died in the bloodbath. It made perfect sense. There were eight cannon shots and after the eighth picture brightened the sky, Vietnam, the sky returned to its mysterious starless black, leaving all the nations gaping in shock at their lost comrades.

They didn't speak much after that; not about strategy or the dead. They just sat and stared at their fire in silence. Once they were ready to sleep, they lay down on the soft earth and slept. China offered to take the first watch and he settled into a comfortable place with his wok on his lap. The night was calm and a light breeze rustled the trees. It was a cool night, but not too cold and all the countries stayed nice and warm with just their jackets.

A few hours before daylight, Japan woke up and leaned against the nearest tree with his katana. He had agreed to take the next watch and stared into the forest with unease. He didn't trust this place; the forest seemed calm yet deceitful, as if the second they weren't paying attention something would attack. He would not lose focus.

After an hour Japan heard footsteps crunching leaves and snapping twigs, as if the person didn't care whether or not they were heard. He quickly woke up his siblings and they all hopped onto their feet weapons raised in the direction of the loud steps; there were three of them and they were confident that they would take the person down easily. Taiwan raised a flaming branch to get a better view of the black forest. They saw a pair of purple eyes, glowing like reflectors in the light of the fire. The countries stiffened; Russia had found them.

He stepped out into the light with a smile plastered across his face. He held his pipe loosely as if he wasn't worried about being attacked at all. He cocked his head to the side and raised his hands as if in surrender although the weapon never left his hand.

"I wasn't expecting to see anyone this far into the forest." He said calmly. No one replied, and Russia was met with total silence. "Do you want to become one with Mother Russia," he offered as his smile grew. The countries all flinched and raised their weapons in preparation for battle. "Okay, well this is quite disappointing," he said loudly. "Well I will let you be if you let me be. We can make a little agreement, da?" He laughed and he lowered his hands, letting his offer sink in.

"Why shouldn't we just kill you now?" China said, narrowing his eyes at the large Russian.

Japan knew that it was dangerous taunting such a powerful nation, and he was prepared for Russia to charge but he didn't. This is what scared Japan the most. He was so unpredictable.

Then out of nowhere there was a loud crash catching all the Asian nations off guard. The sound came from behind them, and they realized they had been ambushed. Before they could turn around Belarus had grabbed China by the throat and began dragging him back away from his friends. Japan and Taiwan lunged at Belarus shrieking in rage with their weapons raised.

Japan knew Belarus was crazy and she would happily kill them all; they just had to kill her before she got that opportunity. Yes, they would kill her and Russia and be that much closer to living. _Wait! _Japan thought_. Russia!_His mind had been focused on Belarus he had turned his back on Russia; how foolish. He began to whirl around, but it was too late. Russia's pipe smacked him in the face, and he saw stars. He fell on the ground and groaned in pain, his katana was easily kicked out of his reach. He saw Taiwan refuse to go down even after taking a pipe to the face, but Russia had her easily contained; his hands were wrapped around her throat and she gasped for breath.

Once the countries were all captured Belarus dragged China back towards the group; he was still struggling against her vicious grip, but after a few punches to the stomach he too gave up on fighting.

"Hmmm… now why shouldn't I just kill you now," Russia mocked, sending a wave of fear through the Asian countries. "I probably should kill you all now, slowly and painfully, but I always like to make things interesting." He crouched down until he was face to face with Japan. "Yes, I want to have a little fun. I think it is much more interesting for you to all die one by one, while I watch. It would please me."

"None of you will get away with threatening my brother!" Belarus snapped and Japan and Taiwan both turned to see her still containing their brother. "You all must find killing your friends so hard," she sneered, "but I-I find it quite easy. All you have to do is…," she paused and gripped China's throat in her hands.

"No!" Japan and Taiwan shouted. They tried with all there might to kill Belarus, but Russia easily held them in place.

"You guys thought I was going to snap his neck just now didn't you?" Belarus sneered. "I would never snap a neck. It is not at all satisfying! No I like to watch them suffer." She grabbed a thin knife from her bag and before Japan or Taiwan could react, she ran the blade quickly across his throat.

China gasped in pain and Japan cried out. Blood dripped down his throat, beginning to stain his shirt a deep crimson. The knife had not sliced deep enough to kill him, but if it wasn't stopped he would quickly bleed out, which is exactly what she wanted. She wanted them to watch while their brother slowly died… how cruel. Japan began to sob.

Japan's sobs turned into screams as the blood spread from China's shirt down to his pants; all China could do was plead for his life.

"I don't want to die!" he screamed. "Please! I will do anything! Stop the bleeding!" but this made Belarus's smile only widen as the cries for mercy filled her ears. She loved the sound of pain and suffering; there was nothing better.

Soon China's cries turned to moans as he began to lose consciousness, his head drooped to one side as all the energy left his body. Japan and Taiwan shrieked in pain as his eyes slowly closed and he was still, his blood pooling around him. He was still alive but barely; he wouldn't last much longer.

"I guess the shows over," Belarus sounded disappointed. "I thought I could draw his death out a little more." She waited for the cannon to sound, but nothing happened. "I don't have time for this" she hissed before her hands gripped China's neck and in one quick motion snapped it like a twig. The cannon sounded and she was satisfied. She didn't need to look at Japan and Taiwan to feel pleasure; she could hear their screams of anguish at their lost brother. She turned away from them and walked back into the forest listening to their cries grow softer and softer. She longed to stay within ear shot just to hear their pain for a little longer, but she knew it wasn't safe.

After a few minutes of walking she felt a hand on her shoulder. Russia had caught up with her and she was instantly at ease.

"We should have probably killed them, da?" He muttered.

"Probably, but it's not like they will win," she smirked. "And it's fun to watch them suffer."

"I agree," He laughed. "It is so much fun."

"Yoooohoooo!" a voice called out and they both stiffened ready for attack. "It's only me!" Ukraine laughed as she met up with her brother and sister. "I set up camp for us, and dinner is almost ready!"

"Ahh I am very glad to see you!" Russia smiled and embraced his less violent sister in a loving hug. Belarus only grunted. "Lead the way!" He said happily, and the three siblings headed off to camp to eat and rest. They had plans to make and people to kill, but that could wait until morning.

**Oh My Gosh it is so hard to write about killing countries! I love them all! :'( Anyways I hope you are liking it so far. I couldn't have America die just yet ;) And I tried to tone down the violent China death scene because when I first wrote it, it was far too graphic! Please Review! I want to know who deserves to win and why! And I want you to tell me who should die next and why!**

**Deaths: China, Greece, Finland, Wy, Belgium, Seychelles, Monaco, Vietnam, New Zealand. **

**Auf Wiedersehen - goodbye **


	9. Invisible

**I felt so bad for the nation that I decided to dedicate two chapters to Canada... It was supposed to be one big chapter but I decided to split it up. Here is to my 5% Canadian heritage ;) *don't worry Canada I can see you!***

"So," England muttered as he eyed his breakfast warily. "Are you sure these are safe to eat?"

"Yes… I believe so..." Canada was leaning against a tree with his own handful of dark purple berries.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" England shouted before remembering where he was and lowering his voice. "I mean... how do you know?" They had made camp right by the large bloody field hoping to spy on the Germans without being noticed. England hoped no one had heard him; he didn't want to get into a fight with Germany or Prussia until he had the upper hand; for now spying was their best option.

"I-I don't" Canada whispered, "but they look fine. There are enough berries in this forest to keep us from starving. I suggest we use all of our resources."

"Hmm… Well let's wait and see what other food we can scavenge. I don't trust these." His eyes flicked up as he had an idea. "Canada I think today we should try and find my brother if he is still alive. Can you do something for me?"

"Yes, I agree and I would do anything if it means survival." Canada's eyes met England's as he waited for a command.

"You know the Germans captured the cornucopia and all of its supplies, right?" England asked, and Canada just gave him a puzzled look.

"Of course, isn't that why we are spying on them in the first place?"

"Yes, but I don't think it's fair that they take all the food and weapons for themselves. What if we were to sneak into their camp and take some of their supplies?"

Canada gaped in shock. "And how do you propose we do that? Germany makes sure someone is keeping watch at all times. There is no way we can walk right past them without getting caught."

"True, we would definitely get caught, but _you_ wouldn't."

Canada sucked in a deep breath. "Are you sure? You want me to go alone? They will catch me for sure."

"Canada, you can go anywhere you want without being noticed, don't you think we should use that to our advantage? You did say we should use _all_ of our resources."

"I-I… Uhhh…" Canada didn't know what to say. He was too afraid and he did not want to face Germany and Prussia by himself.

_Prussia_, he shivered remembering the brutal events of the bloodbath_. Prussia is too evil._

In the end he was forced to do it anyway. He wanted to resist, yes! He wanted more than anything to resist but he couldn't. He had never stood up for himself before and the very thought frightened him. So, as always, he prepared to follow orders. Armed with nothing but a large stick, he prepared to carry out his task. He shook and shivered visibly, getting England's attention.

"Wait," He said holding out a small container. "I found this at the edge of the forest. I filled it with those berries. While you're there put it with the mound of supplies. Someone's bound to find it and eat some. I want to see whether or not they are poisonous, and what better way then to test it on someone we want dead?

"Good idea," Canada mumbled before taking the container and walking towards the field. Before he disappeared out of England's view he turned around hesitantly. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes!" He snapped back. "Now go and I will start looking for America. We will meet up here later. Understood?"

Canada nodded and disappeared from view.

After only a minute Canada reached the field and sat down next to a large pine tree. He looked over the cornucopia and then to the fire where everyone except Prussia was sleeping. He was busy entertaining himself with a long stick; poking the fire and then scribbling in the dirt.

_You have got to be kidding me, _Canada thought to himself_. Out of everyone there it had to be Prussia who was standing guard! Prussia! _Canada gulped. He couldn't back down. He had to do what he was told. _If Prussia sees me I will just run away as fast as I can. I'm sure I can out run him. _He definitely was _not_ sure but he needed a little motivation. He took a step out into the open valley.

Canada took his time walking to the cornucopia. He moved slowly, fearing that if he moved too fast the powerful ex-nation might notice him. After two minutes he neared the cornucopia surprisingly without getting caught. Prussia was positioned in such a way that he had a view of half of the field and every few seconds he shifted his body to watch the other half. His gaze had landed on Canada's lurking form multiple times and yet the cowardly nation was never noticed.

_How is that possible? _Canada was shocked._ It's light out and yet no one has seen me. Maybe England was right after all._ He reached the cornucopia and immediately began rummaging through the supplies. He was as quiet as possible and silently filled up three small bags of food and a bag of weapons. When he grabbed everything he could carry he set the small container of berries on top of the nearest pile of supplies. Someone was bound to notice it. His work was done, now all he needed to do was retreat back to—

He heard a small clang as Prussia set his sword down against the side of the metal horn. Canada froze. He couldn't run or fight; all he could do was hide… but where? He heard Prussia's footsteps as he came closer and closer… and closer.

There was nowhere to hide. The cornucopia had openings on all sides, but he knew he didn't have time to run. The piles of supplies were too small to hide behind, and he ended up just standing there as Prussia stepped right in front of him.

"So," Prussia smirked; one hand rubbed his chin as he tried to decide what to do.

Canada didn't move. His eyes locked with Gilbert's and he knew he was done for, but quickly the albino averted his eyes as something caught his attention.

"Hmm… Ahh, hier," He mumbled as he caught sight of some sausages. "Bratwurst… Wunderbar!" He smiled from ear to ear and grabbed the large package that sat right to the left of the frightened Canada. "Mmmmm…" The German licked his lips as he opened up the plastic wrapping and grabbed the nearest pot "…Das perfekte Frühstück!" he filled the pot with water out of one the water bottles lying around the supplies and began walking back out to the fire.

As he passed Canada he paused and looked around as though he felt the younger nation's presence. But he didn't see anything, and after a few seconds of suspicion, he turned his back on the supplies and walked back out to the fire to cook his breakfast. Canada was so afraid he was close to fainting, but it had worked. Prussia looked right at Canada and didn't see him. England had been right all along!

He quickly ran to the edge of the forest, if his theory was correct no one would see him. If Prussia had walked right up to Canada and not noticed him, than no one was going to see him out of the corner of their eye. He was safe as he entered the forest and turned around to face the German's camp. He made sure to grab a pair of binoculars and after he reached the safety of the forest he laid down in the grass. The perfect position for spying. He grabbed a roll out of his bag and began a long day of watching the Germans, and waiting for someone to eat those berries. He would have to be patient, but he knew someone would come across them.

* * *

After ten minutes Germany woke up to the smell of sausages, his favorite food, filling their camp. He sat up and yawned, running his fingers through his messy hair and then lifted his arms as high as he could, enjoying the feeling of his muscles stretching out.

"Deutschland!" He heard his brother call and he looked across the fire where his Prussia was preparing their food.

"Preußen..." Germany sighed. "That smells delicious. What are you making?"

"Ahhh Bruder… Bratwurst of course!" Prussia laughed. "Das perfekte Frühstück!" he winked at his little brother.

"Mmmm indeed," Germany replied. Bratwurst was _definitely_ the perfect breakfast, especially on the battlefield. He slowly got out of his sleeping bag and walked over to his big brother, plopping down next to him, waiting for the food to finish cooking. Prussia messed with Germany's already mussed light blonde hair, and laughed.

"I thought you might enjoy it." The albino smiled.

* * *

Austria woke up half an hour later after the two brothers had finished their meals and were busy preparing for the long day ahead.

"Österreich!" Prussia called before practically knocking over the sleepy Austrian. "I made breakfast!"

"That is _very_ nice," Austria said sarcastically. "Now can you get off of me?!" He stood up and straightened his uniform until he was satisfied. God he hated Prussia! If he had a dollar for every time that albino bastard knocked him over…

He picked up one of the warm sausages and, without a plate or silverware was forced to eat it with his hands; he was mortified. "They couldn't afford to put plates or utensils on this wretched battlefield," he muttered before reluctantly taking a bite of food.

He wanted something sweet to go with his breakfast so he walked over to the cornucopia and dug through the supplies until he found what he wanted. A small container filled with berries.

"Germany," he called, and a few seconds later the tall blonde approached him, busy trying to slick his hair back without gel, although it wasn't working that well.

"Ja? What is it?" He asked.

"These berries..." He began, inspecting them closely. "Are they safe?"

"I don't know… Let's ask Italy when he wakes up." He gave up on his hair and just let it fall over his eyes.

"Ja, I'm sure that little coward can be of _some_ use to us," he laughed, but the German didn't seem amused. "What's wrong?" Austria asked. "I didn't mean it… I'm sorry if I offended you. I know how you feel… about him…"

"I-It's not that!" Germany began to blush. He grabbed the container out of the Austrian's hands. "Where did you find these?"

"Just over here on the top of these weapons," Austria was getting annoyed. "Tell me what's wrong!?"

"Those were not there last night. I checked all of our supplies and there were no berries." He turned and looked at the supplies. He gritted his teeth in rage as he looked over their things. "We have been robbed. Some things are missing, look!"

Austria looked but didn't notice anything missing. "Only you would notice something like that," he groaned. "What does it matter anyway? It is only a few supplies."

"I think that's the point," he growled. "This has got to be some kind of trick. Maybe these are poisonous and they want us to eat them…"

"Ve~" Italy peeked around the cornucopia to see Austria and Germany arguing. "Hey Germany!" He smiled. "Hey Austria! What are you guys doing?"

"Italy..." Germany said sounding relieved. "You're awake. Do you think you can help us with something?" He held out the berries. "Do you know what kind of berries these are?"

Italy walked up and looked in Germany's hands and then smiled. "Blueberries!" He laughed watching Germany's face soften.

"That's it!?" Germany was surprised. "They are just blueberries?"

"Si!" He took this moment to hug the tall blonde, but was cut off by Germany who seemed focused on something else.

"Austria, show me exactly where you found these," the German muttered."

"They were right here on top of these weapons," the Austrian straightened his glasses and crossed his arms. "I don't see why it matters!"

However, Germany was the smartest when it came to these things and had already put the pieces together. He rubbed his chin and then turned to look at the forest. He had an idea of who had done it. It had to be someone who could sneak past Prussia without being seen. He knew this country, but couldn't remember his name… How weird.

"Damn…" he struggled to remember, but couldn't. He turned to Austria and spoke very quietly. "I think someone is watching us. They want to see whether or not those berries are edible. I have a plan; we can catch or kill whoever it is. It would…" he paused, trying to find the correct words, "be…safer… if we weren't being spied on."

"How do you know that?" Austria said quizzically. "How _would_ you know that? And even if you were right how could you possibly know where this person is?"

"Think about it. This person would have come in, got as many supplies as possible and then quickly made his escape. He wouldn't have taken his time; he would have been in and out of here as quickly as possible. There are openings on all sides of this cornucopia, so if the berries were placed here near the edge of the supplies," he paused as Austria slowly figured it out, "then that means the person most likely came from this direction." He motioned to the forest with his head. "It's that one country, I'm sure of it," he paused struggling to remember. "It's that one that no one ever notices; he's the only one who could sneak past my bruder without being seen." He waited as Austria pondered his words.

"So what do we do?" Austria asked. "If it is…" He paused trying to remember that countries name. "Gahh… This is so frustrating! How are we supposed to find someone if we can't even remember who it is?!"

"I have an idea," Germany smirked. "East!" He called, before Prussia walked over to meet them.

"What is it West?" he said as he eyed the berries in Germany's hands suspiciously.

"We've been robbed," Germany said slowly, getting the Prussian's attention immediately. "Do you think you can help me with something?" he asked tossing his brother a large sword.

"What do want me to do?" Gilbert eyed the weapon in his hands and then looked back at his brother.

"We are going to do a little hunting."

**This is probably the only non-violent chapter from now on... Rejoice! ;D The next chapter has a bit more action.**

**Das Perfekte Frühstück- The perfect breakfast**

**Wunderbar- Wonderful**

**Hier- Here**

**Österreich- Austria**


	10. Spotted

**Aww now it has to be all violent and bloody *sigh* well enjoy **

Canada had been there for an hour waiting for someone to eat those berries. Germany had been so close. He had the berries in his hands, but he hadn't eaten any. This made Canada more worried than frustrated. _Did they figure it out?_

_That's ridiculous_, he thought. _Even if they did there was no way they would remember who he was._ He remained confident. For once he was glad to be invisible. Maybe he stood a chance.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he saw Austria grab the berries and open the lid. He sniffed them and then curiously dumped a small amount in his hand.

_Just one,_ Canada became impatient. _Just eat one!_

He saw one of the purple berries pass through Roderich's lips as tested the flavor of the tiny morsels. He chewed and chewed and Canada wondered if he enjoyed the taste; but it didn't matter. Only a few seconds after he had started eating, the berries fell from his fingers and he began to cough and sputter. He staggered for a few seconds, clutching his chest and hacking, before falling to the ground roughly. His body began to visibly convulse as he screamed in agony.

Canada shivered. He had been so close to eating them as well. Would he have ended up like Austria? He shuddered at the thought.

He saw Italy come to the Austrian's aid, screaming and getting down on his knees to try and revive the fallen country, but Roderich was too far gone.

"Germany!" He heard the Italian call out. He saw the tall blonde step into view; his whole body visibly stiffening at the sight. "Get some water!" Italy shrieked at him, and Canada saw the German run behind the cornucopia in search of a water bottle.

"Austria! Austria! I'm so sorry!" Italy was moaning as tears spilled down his face. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Canada had done his job, but he felt far from satisfied. He couldn't watch any longer and ended up setting down his large binoculars, leaning up against the nearest tree as he thought deeply. He felt torn up inside. What had he done? I mean sure Austria was his enemy, but he had never wanted to kill him. He hadn't planned on killing anyone, and yet here he was with Austria's death hanging over his head. It was all his fault.

He heard a rustle in the bushes and his head flicked up. The sound of light footsteps came from the forest behind him and suddenly he was relieved.

"England," he whispered. "Did you find America?"

The rustling stopped as the shadowy figure stepped out of the trees. Canada couldn't make out any features except for the bright red eyes that seemed to glow even in the shadows.

"Not exactly," Prussia said as he stepped out of the darkness, running his fingers through his silvery blonde hair. "But I found you."

Canada shrieked and ducked as the sword narrowly missed his throat. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. He quickly stood back up and grabbed a sword from the bag of weapons he collected. Prussia just laughed.

"You are brave, to face off with a knight," the albino said seriously. "I will give you that." He paused looking over the mysterious country with sudden interest. He cocked his head to one side. "Who are you anyway?" His voice was like ice, sending a wave of fear and anger through Canada. It pushed him over the edge.

The small country raised his sword and lunged at the German, who gasped in surprise at the sudden attack. "I'm Canada!" His attack was easily blocked, but for some reason he felt a little more confident after yelling his name.

"Canada…" Prussia took his time, thinking to himself. "I don't remember a Canada." He muttered to himself before he remembered. How could he have forgotten in the first place?! "Oh ja! You're America's bruder!" he shouted, and the frightened nation only nodded.

Prussia slowly stepped towards Canada, making the nation retreat with his own sword raised. He couldn't escape. He was being slowly pushed backwards into their camp; he couldn't run into the forest because Prussia was too quick and could kill him easily.

Soon Gilbert lunged and the Canadian shrieked as he thrust his sword clumsily downward. Sword met sword and the Prussian growled in rage before swiftly swinging the weapon again feeling the sword glide through the air at his adversary. Canada blocked it again, the force of Prussia's blows hurting his hands.

After the third strike Canada realized that he wouldn't last long fighting Prussia; someone who has fought with swords his entire life. Canada had never even touched a sword, and he wasn't used to the weight and power of the weapon. He had blocked Prussia's attacks out of pure luck. He didn't know what he was doing, but he had to keep trying.

The sword came down again this time over Prussia's head swinging with all his might; the sword was swung with such power that when Canada blocked it he was thrown to the ground. He had lost, as the German stood over him sword raised he realized that this is how America felt; utterly defenseless and basically dead.

Prussia was as serious as ever as he towered over Canada, his sword already on its way to his victim's throat. He felt fear radiating off of the Canadian and he hesitated; the sword stopping mid swing as Gilbert fought with himself. It was different this time; he had gotten strict orders from his brother to kill Canada. He wasn't doing this because he wanted to; in fact he really didn't want to. Every inch the sword descended towards his enemy he felt his emotions get stronger… Guilt. He felt guilty.

The sword remained suspended in the air as Prussia tried to decide what to do. He had to kill him; he knew he had to kill him… _It's not wrong if I am just following orders, right? …Right?_

Canada wouldn't make America's mistake. He took this opportunity to scramble backwards out of Prussia's reach. He decided to run. All he could do was run across the field and try as hard as he could to outrun Prussia. He knew he wasn't powerful enough to kill him… He had to make a decision. He knew what he had to do. He hopped to his feet and grabbed his sword, glancing over at Prussia who seemed too caught up in himself to charge. This was his chance. He turned around and sprinted as fast as he could, launching himself out into the open field, slamming right into Germany.

* * *

The powerful nation was surprised at the sudden blow, but didn't lose his balance. He quickly pushed Canada off of him and watched as the nation stumbled and fell. The German grimaced and pushed one large combat boot into the Canadian's chest. The nation shrieked in fear and Germany unsheathed his sword, ready to end it.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled as he raised his weapon and locked eyes with the frightened nation.

Canada began to cry. "I-I'm C-Canada," he whimpered. Germany scared him even more than he once thought. His face was so serious, and yet his eyes looked amused; their icy blue color seemed to brighten. Although he seemed serious and calculating, Canada knew deep down, the German nation was enjoying it; perhaps more than Prussia. He saw Germany thrust downwards with his sword and wished he could be anywhere else but here.

"German Bastard!" A smaller figure launched himself into Germany at full speed, knocking him off of his feet. The German's arms flailed awkwardly and instead of killing his target, the sword missed and sliced through Canada's stomach as the muscular blonde fell on top of him. Canada screamed, as he felt the hot red liquid spill over the earth.

France had taken Germany by surprise but it had not been a direct hit with his knife. He saw the small sleek handle sticking out of Germany's shoulder as he writhed on the ground in pain. But, like Russia, Germany was a very war hardened country, and he reached over and pulled the knife out of his shoulder with nothing more than a small groan. France stood up and dusted off his purple cloak; he was going to enjoy this moment of superiority over Germany. Now it was his turn to suffer.

France swiftly kicked the knife out of Germany's hands and reached for another. He held a large and vicious blade with a sharp and dangerous looking curve, letting the German see the torture that awaited him. The German glared at France while the nation reveled in his victory. There was nothing Ludwig could do as any movement could send the knife into his throat, and then he would be dead.

Germany looked over at Canada who was gaping in shock at his wound, a scary amount of blood leaking from the injury. It sickened him that France would rather torture him than help his fallen comrade, but that's the way it had to be. If he had to die so be it; he would die with honor.

However, Germany himself wouldn't lie down and give up. In one swift motion he thrust himself forward towards France; kicking the Frenchman's left knee with one hard combat boot. France screamed, and his knife lowered as he tried to recover. Germany took this opportunity to slam his back against the earth and kick up with all of his might, lashing out at his enemy with his feet, kicking the knife a good fifteen feet away.

France shrieked in rage and felt for his sword, but Germany was already on his feet. The strong nation had blood spattered down his face and France noticed that he was bleeding everywhere. The knife had gone pretty deep, but Germany didn't seem to care. He prepared to launch at France, ready to kill him.

France reached desperately for his sword, but he was so scared he ended up fumbling aimlessly staring at Germany in fear. Germany was so close; he wiped the blood off of his face and took a step towards Francis.

"Germany, please…" He said fearfully, watching the German advance, preparing to take France down with one final strike. "Please… don—"

"Not so fast!" America yelled as he plunged a second knife into Germany's back. Germany screamed in agony. Blood sprayed America and he was forced to let go, leaving the German standing there screaming; his deep cries shattering Italy's ears who was still back at camp trying to figure out what to do.

This time however, Germany wasn't so lucky and he stuttered and twitched before his knees gave out and he went face first into the grass. He groaned and reached behind him trying desperately to dislodge the small throwing knife, but he wasn't strong enough to pull it out. After a few seconds his body stopped twitching and everything was quiet.

The silence was broken when America gasped as he tried to regain his breathing. He had done it. He had taken down one of the most powerful countries in the games. He stood up straight and just stared down at the fallen nation waiting for the canon; nothing happened. He looked closer and noticed Germany's shoulders continued to rise and fall as he held on to life.

_Shit_ America thought. _Now I have to kill him!_ He really just wanted to retreat, but he collected himself and said in the steadiest voice he could manage…

"France… Take my brother back to our camp. I will meet up with you later." France nodded and carefully scooped Canada up in his arms, before walking quickly back into the forest.

America stood over Germany and pulled out another knife, this one meant for his throat. He tried to find the strength to do it, but found it increasingly difficult to kill. He finally decided that he was doing Germany a favor. Ludwig had spared his life and now Alfred would help Germany, even if that favor was putting him out of his misery. He sighed and prepared to end the German nation once and for all.

However, he wasn't even given the chance to kneel down before his older brother burst out of the trees, landing right onto his back with a thud. He moaned and America jumped in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He yelled as Britain fought to regain his balance. Prussia was right behind him and pushed him back down to the ground.

"Bloody wanker!" England shrieked and with one swift kick to the head he was out cold; America shrieked as he saw his older brother roll onto the grass unmoving. Once he was unconscious the German turned his attention from his enemy to his own brother. His eyes widened and he screamed.

"West!" Tears began forming in his ruby eyes and he aimed his broken expression at America who was beginning to back away. "You!" Prussia hissed. America jumped back and prepared for another attack, but it didn't come. Instead Prussia was at his brother's side in an instant, bawling his eyes out. He held one of Germany's hands in his own and whispered softly in his little brother's ear. "Bruder! It's going to be okay! You're going to be okay! We need to get you back to camp."

"I-I am so sorry," America whispered. He didn't know what else to say. He shouldn't have said anything. They were enemies after all. He should have been laughing and shouting in victory calling himself the hero and the best most powerful country alive, but he couldn't. He was sad.

Prussia's eyes locked with America's and he scooped his brother up in his arms, cradling him like a small child; he remembered such a long time ago when his brother really was that young; he had been the only one there to take care of him. He was more like a father than a brother. Remembering that only made him cry harder. He then turned his attention to the country that had stabbed his little brother.

"I will never forgive you," He said coldly letting the power of his words dig into America. The American shivered and began to retreat. He couldn't face off with Prussia, especially with all of this guilt hanging over his head. He quickly ran around the Prussian in a large loop staying as far away from him as possible, those five words still bouncing around in his head.

He dragged his brother behind him into the trees watching the German with distrust. Thankfully, he was not pursued, and after around half an hour of walking and dragging they were both safely back at camp. America set his brother down next to the fire and he too sat down on the soft dirt, warming his hands over the flames. He was strong, and powerful; he could quite possibly win these games; but that didn't stop him from burying his face in his arms and crying until he ran out of tears.

**Please Review! It makes me feel more confident while I write, making the chapters way better. It also makes me update quicker and I just like hearing what you guys have to say, no matter what! :D**

**For now no one else has died, so the death list remains the same... not that I won't kill anyone in the next chapter :D please tell me who you want dead; it would help me a lot! So I will list the injured:**

**Germany- Multiple stab wounds**

**Canada- Slash to the stomach**

**England- A possible head injury**

**Austria- Possibly poisoned (will have to read on to find out)**

**Who should it be?**


	11. Misery

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait I have been incredibly busy but I will make sure to update way sooner! :D Please enjoy and don't be afraid to leave a comment! I don't own Hetalia or the Hunger Games.**

Hungary was busy searching for food and water, when she heard the screaming. She stopped walking and looked up at the sky suppressing tears.

_Who is it now? _She thought to herself, pained by the image of any one of the countries being killed. It could be anyone.

She held her skillet in one hand and a long silver dagger in the other. She was destroyed by the thought of her family trying to kill her. She had almost teamed up with little Lichtenstein, but in the end she decided against it. She was better off alone anyways; she never really fit in much with the other countries. She was extremely beautiful, but her long history of fighting and masculinity made her a little uncomfortable around other girls.

She twirled her hair around her finger delicately debating whether or not to join the fight and help whoever was in need, but she realized that probably wasn't the best idea. She didn't want to risk it.

An hour passed before she found food; three small eggs in a nest that rested on a low hanging branch. She was pleased and picked them up carefully trying to choose the best way of eating them. She decided she would eat them raw, not wanting to risk the others seeing the smoke from a fire.

She ate all three before dropping the shells and continuing on her long and pointless trek into the forest. Someone was watching her.

Hungary heard the rustling just in time; her skillet swung around blocking the sword that aimed to kill her. She groaned, and with the power only years of training could give she thrust forward with all her might, pushing the wretched thing away from her. She looked towards the direction of the attack but saw nothing. She could hear the sounds of rustling as her enemy struggled to regain his balance after falling deep into the brush. Hungary tensed up and lifted her weapons defensively.

"Show yourself!" She growled, her voice struggled to exude the power she once possessed in her former years and even as a young woman her voice was frightening.

Nothing happened; there was such a long moment of silence that Hungary shuffled nervously and raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"I don't want this…" her voice was losing power but her soothing demeanor made up for it. She waited but there was nothing. She was getting frustrated. "Listen! –"The figure burst out of the trees and rammed into her at full speed, knocking them both to the ground. She gasped as the other's body landed on top of her crushing her rib cage and pressing against her lungs. She thrashed but the man didn't move.

This wasn't how it was supposed to end; she felt warmth dripping down all over her and she looked down to see the red liquid everywhere. There were so many things that she wanted to do with her life and to think that it was going to be taken away from her so easily...

There was a loud boom of the canon that echoed throughout the dense forest. Hungary gulped as she knew fairly soon that sound would be a clear signal of her own death. She pushed with all of her might and flipped her enemy off of her. Half expecting him to retaliate she held up her skillet with such fury and power it would make any man fall to their knees. He didn't move, his body still slumped to the ground away from the injured nation.

"France…" Hungary whispered as she noticed the longer blond hair that made him stand out among the others. She wanted to approach him and knock him in the head hard with her skillet but she hesitated; France was smart and if she stepped near him he would just attack again… She had to me more cautious. She took a deep breath and slowly moved over towards the Frenchman with her skillet above her head ready for attack and her other hand pressing against her stomach pressing against the source of the blood.

When she reached him she nudged him slightly with her boot. Sure he did stab her but she was tough and even then she didn't know if she could actually hurt anyone. Getting no response she dug her boot underneath him and with a deep breath successfully flipped him onto his back. His eyes had rolled back in his head and his hands were clenched tightly. The small silver dagger Hungary was wielding was buried deep in his chest.

Hungary screamed and jumped back, digging her fingers into her hair and clenching her eyes tightly shut. She shook her head violently trying to push the image out of her mind, but failed miserably. Her hands immediately pressed against her body forcefully, looking for sign of injury but she realized the blood covering her wasn't even her own.

She stood there for a second absorbing everything that had happened impossibly quickly but ended up collapsing to the ground pressing her face roughly into her palms as if they would provide some security.

"What have I done!?" She screamed without concern for the others possibly nearby. The tears streamed down her face and soon they began to form small somber pools in the creases of her palms.

"I-I killed him!?" She cried almost questionably. "How is that even possible?" she whimpered and backed up to the nearest tree before slouching against it. She began to scrape at the blood incessantly, cutting her skin with her finger nails in the process; this didn't even bother her as her mind was flooded with the images of France's cold and lifeless body dripping red across the warm damp foliage.

* * *

"I'm so sorry bruder! I'm so sorry!" Prussia launched himself over the tall grass, straight for camp; his little brother was lying unconscious in his arms. He was very heavy, taller and more muscular than Prussia, but he didn't seem to notice or care. His sobs filled the sky; long drawn out melodies of sorrow. He held him as close as he could; he wouldn't let his baby brother die.

Germany's blood slowly dripped down Prussia's face, arms, and coat and his silvery blonde hair was streaked an awful red. His head was pressed to his brother's chest and in this short time Prussia could hear Germany's heart beat becoming more erratic desperately trying to pump the little blood he had left throughout his body. He felt Ludwig draw a sharp painful breath as he struggled to hang on and instantly Prussia panicked.

"Austria!" He screamed. Getting no response he screamed again and again. "You Arschloch!" He cried. "My West!" His steps became more and more uncoordinated as panic set in; with each step his sanity drained until he had nothing left but his torturous and perturbing screams. Unable to focus, he stumbled over his own feet and fell down, hitting his head hard against the earth. He tried to get up but once on his feet he wobbled and collapsed. He could only lay on the ground against Germany's cold body hoping for a miracle but knowing none would come.

After a few seconds Prussia's sobs were interrupted by the sound of dragging. He felt his arm slowly drop to the ground as Germany's body disappeared. "Nein!" He cried. "Don't take him away from me! Please! I can't live without him! I love him too much!" His arms reached out but felt nothing. He felt nothing but emptiness. Nothing mattered now. Without his brother Prussia had nothing. Death could take him and he would contentedly embrace it.

"Prussia, please…" He felt a boot nudge his arm lightly. He didn't respond and felt two hands grab him underneath his arms delicately. He felt his body being dragged, but didn't bother to open his eyes. He felt the warm heat of the fire and the cool sensation of a damp rag across his forehead. "I know you're awake. Open your eyes."

One scarlet eye opened to see the stuffy Austria standing over him with his arms crossed. Surprisingly, tears were dripping down his face and blood also covered his hands and uniform. Prussia looked over to see his brother next to him, wheezing and moaning slightly. At least he was breathing.

"I've done all I can," Austria said quietly, obviously choking on his tears. "We'll just have to wait. There are no guarantees." A tear slid down his cheek and he was visibly shaking. "I've never seen anything so terrible. How can people find joy in watching us die one by one? our friends… our family."

Prussia stayed silent; at this moment the city of Panem was the least of his concerns as Germany was his first priority. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. His face was sticky with his little brother's blood and he could feel it caked onto his neck and shoulders, seeping underneath his uniform. He felt the urge to vomit as the world seemed to spin quickly around him.

He held himself as steady as possible until finally the dizziness faded and he was able to crawl over to his brother's side and lay a hand delicately onto his bloodied cheek. Germany twitched slightly but didn't wake up; the sound of his suffering was so painful, like a hot iron being shoved into Prussia's chest.

All was silent for a long time before Austria spoke.

"This is my fault," He huffed, straightening his glasses nervously. "I should have fought with you. Maybe things would have been different…" His head was bowed in both shame and sadness and he stared at the bloodstained ground. Prussia looked up at him and sighed, wiping the tears out of his eyes and trying to stay reserved.

"Nein, as much as I would love to blame you… It's not your fault." More tears slid down his cheeks and he realized that wiping them away was a hopeless task. "Germany gave you orders and you did as you were told." Prussia sat up straight and rubbed Germany's face gently.

"Ja," was all Austria could manage as he choked back tears.

"Österreich? " Prussia asked noticing the silence around them, his eyes never leaving Germany's face. "Where is Italy?"

There was a long pause before Austria spoke. "He was getting out of hand and kept on trying to run to help Germany. Germany would have murdered me if I let the Italian get himself killed. I had to tie him up. I didn't really have a choice."

Prussia nodded in understanding and bent down and kissed Germany on the forehead before rising to his feet; he needed Italy and an excuse not to sit there alone and hopeless. He sighed. "Will you promise to stay at his side until I get back?" Austria nodded. "Italy deserves to be a part of this. They are… friends." He made his way slowly into the cornucopia letting his mind wander to all the things he and Germany had done together. He had fought for his brother, took care of him, and ultimately died for him. Why did all the things he sacrificed make little difference?

As Prussia made his way through the cornucopia he heard a small groan and whipped around to see Italy tied up against a pile of supplies, a piece of fabric was tied around his mouth. He walked over with his sword, easily slicing the ropes that bound the Italian. Italy quickly reached up and pulled the gag down out of his mouth. He was breathing heavily and his face was marred with tears. His big amber eyes grew bigger as he saw all the blood covering Gilbert's body.

Italy whimpered softly, waiting for Prussia to speak. He began to cry and Prussia felt a stabbing pain in his heart. His own throat was tight, trying to hold back those wretched sobs he wanted so desperately to release. He couldn't speak and all he could do was shake his head slowly as the tears continued to slide down his face. Italy began to sob loudly, agonizing enough to break the heart of everyone who heard it. He jumped into Prussia's arms and buried his face in the German's chest. Prussia's control shattered and he wrapped his arms around Italy as tightly as possible and cried loudly, feeling his shoulders jerk up and down as the sorrowful gasps racked his body.

"I don't know what to do!" He gasped. "What do I do? I can't live without my West!" He felt the little Italian groan in pain as his grip became impossible tight. He loosened his grip and Italy breathed heavily in between sobs.

"Who is going to lecture me and eat all the pasta I make?" Italy cried. "Whose bed will I crawl in every night and who is going to save me when I need rescuing!?" He refused to let go and Prussia ended up standing there for a few minutes before Gilbert picked up the Italian and carried him outside to be by Germany's side as they both already knew the fate that most likely awaited them by the fire.

* * *

America was kneeling on the ground, slouching over Canada's body. His hands were still shaking and even after he ran out of tears he felt like crying. He wiped Germany's blood off of his face as well as he could, but he still felt like it was there; an everlasting stain.

Images of Prussia, his enemy, flashed through his mind; his entire body radiated loss and suffering as he stared at America with those large, hate filled, terrifying eyes. And the warning, those five simple words, pierced into America's heart like a dagger, slowly and tortuously. Who was the monster? It was getting harder for Alfred to tell.

_But I'm the hero… _America thought, becoming more uncertain with every second.

"Eh...?" America heard a small gasp from below him.

"You're going to be okay," America said as Canada opened his magnificent dark blue eyes, which quickly focused on America.

"What happened?" his voice cracked and even whispering it sounded forced. His face was pale, and his hands shaky.

"You got a little cut, but you're okay now. France bandaged you up and thankfully your bleeding has almost stopped," America smiled weakly.

"France…" Canada looked around but the Frenchman was nowhere to be found.

"He is probably just looking for food or something," America said but Canada was focused on something else.

"Prussia saw me…" He whispered. "How did he see me? This wasn't supposed to happen." Canada felt his stomach and gasped in pain. "So did Germany…"

"I don't know," America said softly. "But all that matters to me is that you're alive…"

"Yeah," Canada whispered looking intently into his brothers eyes. "I guess you're right." His eyes slowly closed as he lost consciousness, leaving his brother all alone to suffer in silence.

* * *

Around all the nations the air was shifting. A light wind rustled the leaves on the trees and a cold breeze snuck up and nipped at everyone's skin raising goose bumps and causing a slight disruption in the already depressed atmosphere. Most felt this odd and ominous breeze although some were too miserable to care.

* * *

**I'm sorry all you France fangirls but I had to kill him. I just felt like it was time. I hope you understand XD My gosh so much death! Now Germany and Canada are close to dying!**

**So basically everyone's miserable (isn't that the point of the Hunger Games) and now I'm going to go and cry in a corner. Good day to you!**


End file.
